The Longest Night
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: Second act of A Song of Ice and Fire. Darkness is coming, the nights grow colder and longer. Westeros is torn by war and the Watch is pressed against a Wildling invasion the likes no one in the seven kingdoms has ever seen before. The fires are dying and winter has arrived, beware the darkness for it is dark and full of terrors.
1. Chapter 1

**Lloyd**

Lloyd had the servants help him put on his armor, before heading out to meet Ser Hosteen and Ser Brynden. Exiting through the heay double doors leading to the Lion's Gate Lloyd briskly walked as Lannister men parted for him and just a quickly filed behind him as he strode through the bridge connecting Casterly Rock to the Mainland. The ancient home of House Lannister was a mighty fortress carved into a mountain on a high elevation. The fortress boasted to have never been penetrated in the thousands of years that it had stood. Lannister after Lannister saw the proud house of the Lion through civil wars and Ironborn raiders. Today Lloyd the first Stark in history would lead a defense against the dreaded reavers against his new home. He mounted his horse that was brought to him by another soldier and he briskly nodded to him. He thanked his foresight of a quick resolution with his Great Grandfather Kevan and kept the men assembled and on alert at all times. So while the rest of the camp still readied Lloyd took a thousand man and began marching them to Lannisport down the Ocean Road.

Even from the walls of Casterly Rock, Lloyd had seen the pillums of smoke and fire rising from Lannisport as he had prepared to head out. Myrcella had balled cried and stomped demanding he stay with her, Lloyd nearly faltered but he had a job to do. His father would have been ashamed of him if he had stayed and sent Ser Brynden or Ser Hosteen to secure his lands to be. The march was quick and he was welcomed instantly swarmed by commonfolk begging to save one daughter or son or another. As the proud wolf he was and Grey Wind himself trotting next to his war horse Lloyd ignored their cries as he asked for the man in charge of the Garrison. Commander of the Red Cloaks a Knight as old if not older than Ser Brynden came to him proud in his red breast plate with a fierce Lion on it to Lloyd. The man after seeing him looked stunned for the briefest moment before kneeling. Lloyd blinked for a second, unsure how to treat that, a short bow is the proper custom when infront of a Lords son but to kneel was meant for kings.

"My Lord, to whom am I reporting to" he asked his voice booming and deep. Lloyd cleared his throat for a moment and nodded to the man.

"Lloyd Stark son of Lord Eddard Stark and grandson to Lord Tywin Lannister" Lloyd omitted his mother being it would be obvious. Tywin Lannister had only one daughter, to be said.

"My Lord, the Iron Born where sighted by scouts placed by Ser Kevan, the fleet raised as soon as it could and intercepted them. A contingent of the gods know how many however made it I counted twenty Long ships, with men practically spilling out of them" the old commander motioned to the main road of Lannisport. Lloyd's studies would remind him the road was called the Lions road, leading to the town square and directly to the docks where the Iron Born where no doubt plundering before securing the bloody town.

"Good, DID YOU HEAR MEN?! PLENTY OF REAVERS STILL LEFT FOR YOU!" yelled Lloyd earning several clanks of shields and gauntlets on breastplates. The men were hungry for a fight, with Highgarden having folded peacefully the moral had been high and the itch to draw blood was on all of them. Lloyd would count himself in that, the blood of the first men ran deep more than his Andal blood. He hungered to prove himself further. His grandfather at a young age brought House Lannister to the peak of its strength, all houses in the Westerlnads knew to lower their gaze to the ground when Tywin Lannister was on his hind legs to roar. The Lion did not bother with the thoughts of sheep after all.

"Ser Gregor!" Lloyd commanded The Mountain that Rides trotted up on his horse next to Lloyd making Greywind move to his other side.

"Take your men and another hundred from me and attack from the left…kill them all, make them hurt show these Krakens that they will be butchered like the spineless creatures they are" The big man gave him a broad grin thirsty for blood after so long a lull in battle.

"Ser Brynden! Take two hundred and tak the right I will take the rest down the main road keep their eyes on me" Lloyd reached for his helmet and put it on, the helmet was an odd contrast to his grey armor with the lion and direwolf pauldrons on each side. It was a simple affair with a round shape and a Visor with a narrow slit for him to see out off.

"You're name ser I would have it" Lloyd asked the commande who had stood silent as Lloyd commanded with a look of intrigue as he looked to Lloyd.

"Harold my lord, no knight humble son to a fisherman and baker. Husband to a tavern wench and two sons" the man spoke head held high and a pride to his origin that Lloyd would see only from Lords describing all the heroic things their dead ancestor did.

"No knighthood but a command of the city watch? A man after my own heart, do me the honor of riding with me then good sir. Let us kill these reavers from your home" Lloyd slammed the visor down on his visor and left his horse. Through all this the old man watched him as he gathered the men and on foot marched them to meet the reavers.

The raiders had been caught by surprise thinking the city watch, no doubt soft belly green landers had left them be to save their own skins. Greywind wasted no time Lloyd held his sword pointing at a Reaver who like the barbarians Lloyd thought them to be was in the middle of the street raping a woman as his friend held her down. The man holding the woman acted first and ran, the second tried to pull his trousers on but Lloyd's sword was pointed at him. Greywind mauled his face screams alerting the raiders. This was not the twins, no these weren't unarmed men following orders Lloyd felt his heart black with hatred as he ordered the death of the men plundering and raping their way through Lannisport.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Lloyd charged Ser Hosteen to his right, Lloyd finally would get to see the former Frey knight in action sword in one hand shield in the other. The massive form of Ser Hosteen wore a cheap armor that looked worn but still sturdy the massive man was fast despite his size. He smashed into the reavers to Lloyd's immediate right his sword cleaving through leather and mail. To his left Lloyd saw Harold proving that it wasn't birth that proved skill and with his sword killed men left and right. Lloyd not to be outdone roared and gripped his sword with two hands and began swinging with all the skill he had learnt from Rodrik and his father. The fight was very one sided, Lloyd parried an axe and then cut the man swinging the short axe down. Just as quickly he intercepted a sword before sliding his sword across his second attackers belly spilling his innards. Turning on a dime to his left a man mid swing was brought down as Greywind mauled him and ripped his throat leaving the man clawing at his torn flesh on his throat. Spinning his sword once more Lloyd began hacking his way through more reavers as their presence became known and more and more this time more prepared men began attacking them their greed forgotten to kill the Greenlanders.

The men kept pouring on them the reavers had gotten through in greater numbers than expected. Lloyd would see about that later, though momenterally that was an afterthought as he gritted his teeth an axe making contact with his armor on the left side. With expert ease Lloyd swung at arm level taking his attackers hands. Pulling his sword back to level at shoulder height he stabbed the man through the neck with a powerful jab. Metal ripped through flesh and punctured through to the other man man coughed up a bloody sprout staining his armor. Pulling back he shouldered his way past the dying man and continued his bloody path each swing swing killing a man and admittedly tiring him out. The Twins had been caught unaware and his army had routed most of the men leaving very little actual fighting to be done by Lloyd. This time he was in the thick of it, the reavers bloodthirsty and hungry for individual glory to kill the man in the shiny armor.

Thirty minutes into the bloodbath Lloyd ran into something different than ugly teeth rotten reavers. A woman girl really, she wore a plate made of Iron, a rarer sight among the mail wore by most of the reavers. As far as he knew women did not fight in the Iron Islands, however his steely grey eyes narrowed as he saw the fine craft of the plate and cauldrons on the skinny girl. Proudly the Kraken of House Greyjoy was on her chest. She was Asha Greyjoy, Theon had told him stories of the pimpled faced girl he called sister before the Rebellion. Backing up his men surrounded him Ser Hosteen instantly at his side as Harold.

"Surround the girl she's Asha Greyjoy n doubt leading these reavers! If she is taken the day is ours!" nodding his men began cutting a path to the young woman. Lloyd headed the tip of the spear and finally broke through in time to see one of his men, Lannister be cut down by the girl who swung around two short axes. Lloyd smirked under the helmet reminded of Dacey momentarily. He met her in battle using her short axes she parried his strikes well he swiped from the left she parried his attack up her other axe made an attempt at the gap between his breast plate and helmet. He easily leant back that only the win cooled his sweaty neck from her swings. He swung from the right again up and she left mimicked her right trying to get his one obvious weak point. The neck, a neck protector was common on a breastplate but Lloyd had the damn thing removed he felt like was being suffocated under that and the helmet. Not to mention he used it for battle as a way to easily read his enemies. Though only in theory now that he was using it against a skilled opponent he didn't think he was as clever as he did as before. Her swipes got closer to his neck after every parry.

Backing up Lloyd leveled in a defensive stance sword brought back leveled to shoulder leavel where easily batted away her swipes with her axe and jabbed for her expose face when she came near. _Shes bloody crazy_ thought Lloyd her only protection was the breast plate and shoulder pauldrons, and after closer inspection mail under her doublet. As he panted under his helmet Lloyd assessed the situation and thought of how to better subdue her as she was clearly not going to go down without a fight. _Lull into security it is_ he thought and grinned.

"I didn't know salt wives fought" he japed. The girl grunted and grinned in what Lloyd be damned was an attractive smile. _Long nose though_ he thought idly as the girl replied in her sailor's accent.

"No salt wives and no lilly soft women in the Iron Islands" she span her axes and faint for his right before swinging for the inside of his right thigh. Parried and brought his shoulder to bare as the blow from her right axe harmlessly slid off his pauldron. Proving her smarts she didn't take the risk and got herself back from his sword. Had she tried to capitalize on his exposed flank he would have swung at leg waist bringing her to her knees. As had she swung for his neck all he would have to do was tilt his head down and take, not doubt a nasty blow to his head but well worth it to subdue her.

"Oh only Greenlander to give me a fight all day! But then again you don't have the balls to take all that armor off" she japed in return. A lesser man would have thrown his helmet off and given her a better target. Lloyd however responded with attacks and taunt of his own.

"Eager to get me out of my armor, we just met!" she ducked under a swing and he twisted his sword down to batter away an attack and then brought it up again to parry more blows. He pushed her back twisting his sword and jabbing against her face. She side stepped him and knocked his sword aside not letting him swing to instantly to her. The two circled each other before exchanging more blows and Lloyd deciding to hell with strategy went with using his armor and weight to overpower the skinny girl. He rained blow after blow his arms growing tired but the girl started swearing as the hits she got in were ineffective against his armor. Though it wasn't to say he wouldn't have bruises after the battle, as for as skinny as she looked she hit hard.

"Asha!" Lloyd stepped back the assailant that broke through the encirclement he had started to create entered the fight. His eyes widen and he stopped as he brought his sword to a defensive position. The curly hair was unmistakable and the craken on his breast plate felt like a dagger to his back. Theon joined the fight and he himself looked stunned as he was very well familiar with the armor. The two stared into each other's eyes one trhough slits the other through unruly brown curls. The stop had been a mistake. Lloyd reacted to slow he parried Asha Greyjoys first attack but the momenteray distraction served its purpose and her second attack knocked his sword free from his grasp. Instantly as his steel left his fingers he tilted his head down to cover his exposed neck with his helmet.

"AHHYAA!" her shrill yell reached Lloyd's ears as a powerful swing managed to knock his helmet off. Spots filled his vision the impact staggered Lloyd. His years of training had made his body act on muscle memory alone not needing his dazed brain. _Your face cover your face!_ His father's voice told him when he taught them martial arts. Armored arms bared three hits from Asha's axes that frutelessly tried strike his head. _Live!_ His minds screamed his vision clearing Asha swung her axe for his face down the middle he caught the strike and snaked his arm to catch it under his arm pit. His free hand darted out grabbing her wrist as she tried to retaliate. Rearing his head back he aimed for her nose and rammed his head against hers.

"FUCK!" she cursed as she had tilted her head enough for him to not break her nose but cut her forehead. Lloyd fell back, his vision cleared and he felt the color drain from his face an ugly looking reaver had his sword out about to stab him in the face. Greywind once more however saved his life and jumped mauling the man who yelled bloody murder.

"Cotter!" yelled a reaver before his men finally noticed their in trouble and swarmed safely putting him behind a wall of men. Not soon after the Reavers began retreating. They boarded their ships some scared bastards even swam as the long ships began sailing without them. Holding his head Lloyd wordlessly walked through the blood soaked streets as the scream of dying men from both sides made an orchestra to the storm inside him. He held his head that was killing him, which wasn't helping the storm of emotions raging in his head.

"My Lord, we have gathered quite a number of prisoners" Harold came to him. Lloyd needed a distraction so he decided to speak to Harold.

"Tell me sir, why did you kneel to me? You looked stunned to see me" Lloyd asked with a wry grin betraying his conflicted knight. The older man paused for a moment before chuckling and answering.

"I have served house Lannister for many years, even though the war of the Ninepenny kings war. I served under Ser Jason Lannister before being taken under Lord Tywin Lannister, only a Tywin then I suppose" the old men recalled.

"I had been at Ser Jason Lannister side when a man from the Golden Company ended his life. I despite the odds retrieved him and he died in my arms" he muttered. _Seven hells not a good distraction_ his morbid mind told Lloyd.

"Later on Lord Tywin sought me out he rode into the camp in his armor and I looked up at him as a maester mended my wounds" Harold said with awe.

"When you arrived my Lord I could have sworn I was looking a Tywin Lannister in his prime again" the older man gave a wise old smile to Lloyd that did wonders to his fried nerves and mind.

"After the battle on Bloodstone the war was won and because of my service he proclaimed me a capable enough man to lead his watch…I have been here since" the man finished his tale. Lloyd paused before nodding.

"Well you did admirably today, how about that knighthood?" Lloyd asked in good earnest. The old man gave a hearty chuckle.

"I do not mean to spit on any kindness my lord…but knighthood would be better for my eldest son. Albert" the old man said.

"I cannot knight a man who has not proven themselves…bring your son to me in Casterly Rock when he is able, I believe I can bug the Blackfish into taking him as a squire" Lloyd offered.

"Hah now that he would like. Thank you My Lord, I hope to serve you well while you are here" Lloyd held his hand out and clasped it with Harold.

"I plan to be here longer than you will expect, until we meet again my friend" Lloyd turned to leave.

"Wait! The prisoners My Lord" Lloyd paused his sour mood returning. Take look like commanders, as for the rest tie their feet down with stones and thrown them to their drowned god" Lloyd seethed and left.

The dead and wounded sorted Lloyd watched from the docks hearing the screams of the reavers. A ship was out some ways from the port dumping men into the ocean their pleas reached his ears. Looking down Lloyd looked to make sure the two men he kept watched their men die.

"Ser Gregor" Lloyd said arms crossed, the man standing to the right of the prisoners responded.

"My Lord" Lloyd was getting some more respect from the mountain after finally giving him blood.

"If any of them looks away, spill the innards of the man who looked away and make the other one watch" turning Lloyd walked off hearing the sinister laugh of The Mountain that Rides and one of the men break enough to whimper. _Reavers, traitors, rapist, and marauders all of them_ Lloyd snarled a hate like no other burning in his chest for the damned Iron Born.

 **Jon**

Jon groaned and limped his way to the Wirewood inside Storms End, most of his weight on his walking stick. He got lucky his leg was getting better, a maester had said the possibility of losing it was high. Tyene ended up embarrassing the old man calling him an amputating happy fool. Some medicine that smelt worse than it looked later and his leg began healing slowly but surely. He was bed ridden for what felt ages and the war had once more grinded to a halt. There was also a rather…grave passing, his friends the men he went to war with all of them slain by Renly's Rainbowguard. Aside from the captured knight the order had been decimated. The losses mounted beyond Jon's friends, how many men died today for a now headless corpse? How many more would die by the end of this war. Aegon was still sitting on the Iron Throne and had the city secured and another siege…would be beyond costly on both sides. Winter was coming Jon knew that as much as any pure blooded Stark.

"The graves will be filled by the end of the war many boys would grow up fatherless." Jon grimaced he would need to go to the Riverlands to pick up Merek's boy. Sighing Jon made his way to the small Wirewoods in the Baratheon keep. As tradition he spent the night at a sept, barefoot and in a white cotton shirt. Jon smiled seeing the people who showed up to his knighthood ceremony. His father with his own stick smiled at him, Tyene stood next to his father giving him her own gentle smile that he was happy to see. So Jon limped to stand before Ser Barristan Selmy his mentor nodded to him and began the ceremony. Jon had insisted the ceremony be done as it was meant to, aside from being done in front of the Wirewood rather than the sept.

"Kneel Squire" Ser Barristan began. Jon grimaced and from his peripheral he saw Tyene look uncertain on whether to help him or not. The pain on his leg dulled as his knee graced the mossy ground, he was in black trousers white cotton shirt Jon could feel the cool air of the Stormlands.

"Squire Jon Snow, your service to our king and country and feats in battle, have earned you the right to knighthood" the few present all gave praise to Jon. Jon had been thinking of this ceremony for quite some time. He wasn't sure what to think at first, he had told Ser Barristan if after al the bloodshed it was worth it. the old knight had smiled and told him his aversion to such fanfare and glory seeking was what Ser Barristan used to determined he was ready. His feats alone would have knighted another man earlier. Jon however had the patience to prove he would be a knight worthy of song.

"Have you a name Jon?" Ser Barristan asked. Jon had so he said it with pride.

"Stormwolf, knight of Winterfell" Jon said the name and glanced to his father who looked on to his son with pride.

"Very well let us begin" Ser Barristan unsheathed his sword and with the flat end placed it on his right shoulder.

"In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave." The sword left Jon's right and he felt steel on his left.

"In the name of the Father I charge you to be just." Again the sword lifted and Jon smiled behind his hair.

"In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent." Ser Barristan proclaimed the sword lifting one more time.

"In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women." Ser Barristan touched his shoulder one last time.

"Now in the eyes of gods and men I Ser Barristan Selmy proclaim you, Ser Jon Stormwolf knight of Winterfell." The gathered attendants cheered as Jon groaned standing back to his feet using his stick. As Tradition Ser Barristan handed him his sword. Jon tied it to his waist, he was no longer Jon Snow he finally moved on from being Eddard Starks bastard. He was his own man now, he was A Stormwolf. Ghost trotted up to him and sat on his hind legs. Leaning back Ghost howled sensing his master's joy to celebrate.

The rest of the day was almost in a blur, Jon was congratulated by the many men he had fought with over the course of the war. Even Lord Stannis offered him a handshake and congratulations, Jon finally made it to his given room in Storms End. The room was spacious a small balcony at the far end of his room. The bed was bigger than the one he had back in Winterfell and sleeping on it beat a cot. Limping to a chair he sat down and sighed stretching out his wounded leg. Hissing he relaxed tired from the days events.

"Oh good you stopped moving around, men…you think you are all invincivible" Teyene mumbled as she checked his leg.

"I just think that when I'm around you" he tried with a grin. Tyene giggled behind her hand.

"You should work on your flirting, Ser Stormwolf" she joked Jon chuckled he could not help it. He felt so odd at being called Stormwolf after being Snow for all his life.

"Aye I suppose so my lady Stormwolf" he replied, _I think I did better this time_ he thought to himself and the slight blush on her face was conformation.

"A wedding, so soon? Things must really be bad" she mumbled.

"Aye…but father agrees it will be a good distraction for the men…and our new Tyrell guest" he didn't trust the Reach Lords. Jon reached out and took one of her hands as she looked over his leg.

"I love you" he said to her, Tyene paused her lovely lips parted slightly she looked almost torn for a fleeting second if Jon could had to guess. However it could have just as well been the medicine she put on his leg that sent a soothing feeling through it and making his mind feel fuzzy. He was losing consciousness and his mind fuzzy. His doubling vision looked as Tyene leaned up and kissed his lips and he returned it as best he could.

"J…d….it" he barely made out the last word before he was asleep.

 **Eddard**

Ned groaned as he sat down on the table before the Lords. Lord Tywin was to his right then Lord Mallister and some of Jon's Northen Lords, including Roose Bolton, Harrion Karstark and Ethan Glover. With all of them seated it was time to discuss the growing problem. Robert he was at deaths door his condition was not getting any better but at the same time not worse. The Maester had said his lung was punctured and the internal bleeding had been stemmed.

"Questions may arise what you suggest we do my lords?" asked Ned. He was guenuienly asking because he could not come up with anything. He was tired and the gods knew he did not want to lose another brother. Brandon had been enough he didn't want to lose more, Lyanna was dead his father, Brandon. He and Benjin where all that were left.

"We could tell the men King Robert is staying behind to sail to Dragonstone." Harrion offered.

"No that would not work, it would be best to march while the moral is high and head for Kings Landing" Roose Bolton said and Jason Mallister agreed.

"Aye with the Tyrells under our thumb we have the numbers to Siege Kings Landing" Roose Bolton added.

"Aye we can take the city and be marching to our homes before winter" Jason Mallister agreed.

"A foolish agenda Lord Mallister Aegon holds Kings Landing with twenty thousand spears as Lord Stannis had reported." The man in question spoke up having remained silent and listening.

"Ser Davos hast sent a letter, he believes he can get us the ships to siege the city from all sides. Waiting will be our best option" suggested Stannis.

"Agreed, twenty thousand spears is more than enough to man the walls, if we attack from all possible sides we can spread their forces to allow us entrance" Tywin Lannister agreed. Ned sighed as he thought over his options.

"Then so be it, we will hold until we receive word from Dragonstone" Ned was about to end the meeting until Lord Tywin spoke up.

"The men must still not know of the condition of the King, I suggest a distraction. Your son Lord Stark he is interested in the healer girl no? then let us have a wedding, make it an affair for the whole army…a celebration of our victory and keep the kings name from their minds" Ned would not like to force his son into doing so much less the girl. However at the same time word spread and question would be risen. Lord Mallister wished to return home to protect his home as it where the army could start falling apart to attrition if they weren't distracted.

"Very well, I will speak with my son after his knighting ceremony" Ned said and stood with a grimace.

"Lord Tywin as this was your plan I will let you decided who to assign to plan this event" the Lord of the Rock simply nodded. Ned left the meeting to find Jon.

 **Lloyd**

Wine was flowing freely, too freely if Lloyd had anything to say about it. Considering he commanded the army he did so he had the wine rounds reduced. The whores on the other hand were walking bowed legged and jingling as men spent their commissions. Lloyd himself was in his chambers, a secret message from his father on his table, on the other an order with the royal seal from Aegon Targaryen. Lloyd was in his black leather, his double undone as he held a cup of wine on his free hand. Placing the cup down for a moment he stared at the contents of Aegon's orders to him. _To secure our alliance and that of my house huh?_ Aegon or his council was playing the game smart. His door opened and in walked Halena and Margaery as well. He figured there was little point now, the secret letter was an update on the situation of his father and the royal army. Storms End was there's and awaiting the build-up of the Royal Fleet to columante in a massive siege of the city. He was expected to join. That meant he had little precious time to get his mother out of there.

"Aegon has sent me orders, Dacey has knelt for me and she will be my presence at Aegon's court." Lloyd said.

"Margaery I'm afraid you shall be leaving back for Highgarden" Lloyd said. He felt a small pang to his chest. Margaery was an intelligent and lovely woman, in another circumstance he would have taken her offer of marriage, but now his hands were tied…to a certain extent.

"Lloyd…truly you jest" Margaery said with an uneasy grin. Halena herself shifted her gaze to her but made no comment.

"No…Aegon knows of your presence here and he said he will have plans for house Tyrell, so your best bet is to return home. My father will announce that your house is now joined the Royal Army. You will be safer there" he could not meet her gaze for he felt guilty for not having the strength to deny her. Now he had taken her virtue and he could not do the honorable thing of marrying her. He had denied her for so long now, he felt nothing but guilt.

"I'm sorry, but my hands are tied when it comes to you…Ser Garland has agreed and is preparing as we speak. I will give you an escort as far as Crakehall" Margaery looked to Lloyd. _I can only offer her hope now_ she had lost her virtue and tongues would wag. Lloyd however would be dammned if he could not avoid it.

"Margaery" she turned to look at him her eyes uncertain.

"I will do my best to hold off Aegon's orders, but after this war…on my word I shall make you my wife" _I shall keep dishonor from your name if it's the last thing I do._ Lloyd looked at her with the conviction he led men to war with. Margaery though he doubted a realist like her would believe it, smiled in gratitude. She left silently and Lloyd sat back down on the massive chair behind his desk.

"It was the right thing to do Lloyd" _sister you are more like mother than anyone would guess._ Lloyd thought back on the conversation between him and Halena.

" _Madness…Halena I dishonored myself and her with this…loose behavior. On my honor I am bound to marry her" he had avoided it, sure but he was avoiding it until they had taken Storms End._

" _Lloyd…Aegon will have eyes in here do not fool yourself otherwise, When father takes Stomrs End with the King. You cannot hold Margaery in your house without questions. Already you will be questioned, we are Starks and we are betraying our father in this ruse" Halena spoke wisdown. He knew it well but he felt obligated towards Margaery, he knew she had planned for this he wasn't that lost to her seduction. She wanted a marriage from their philandering._

" _Halena…" he was at a loss of words, she was right and he knew it._

" _Send her away…Aegon will begin trusting you if she is not with you" Halena placed a hand on his shoulder._

He would have to see her off in the morning, his sister though wise in her council did not seem particularly cut up about losing Margaery he would need to ask her about that later.

"Troubling news sister, Aegon's council is wise he has put me in a hard position." Lloyd said after the briefest silence. Halena sighed and moved to read the letter from Kings Landing.

"I see…what are you are going to do?" she asked placing the letter back. Halena flinched he grabbed his knife from the counter flipped it in his hand once and stabbed the letter on the table. He was not fond of being commanded by Aegon.

"Aegon has put me in a disadvantage…I must marry his aunt Arianne Martell to join our houses. Agreeing secures him an alliance by marriage. If I refuse well, he our mother but I can still maneuver." Lloyd stood leaving the knife stabbed as he ripped the letter from the table.

"You aren't thinking of going to Kings Landing are you?" Halena asked walking to stand before him. He had grown taller than her so he tilted his head down to her. Grey, eyes staring into each other for a silent moment.

"No…but I do plan to march out, the ships returned shortly with minor loses. They report the Iron Born are heading for the Shield Islands. The Redwyen fleet is no longer an option with Margaery leaving us I have lost a valuable ally" aye his previous plan to use the combined Redwyen fleet and Lannister fleet to beat back the Iron Born had gone up in smoke. His ruse would break apart now that Aegon had decided to demand an alliance by marriage.

"North…I will tell Aegon he will have his marriage, but I will only marry in Winterfell before a Wirewood tree. This will buy me time…Halena from there I leave you with the task of saving our mother" Halena opened her mout not sure what to say.

"You are smart sister, have been for the longest time hidden behind smiles and pretty curtsies. You play the game better than any of us, myself included. Help me convince Aegon to perhaps even give some men to lessen the defense for when the Royal Army strikes." Lloyd had already gears turning in his mind supplies and sleds to be readied because he was sure the heay snows would start falling soon.

"Lloyd I'm not sure I mean what am I supposed to do?" she asked unsure of herself. Lloyd placed his hands on her shoulder and stared at her in the eye.

"I have made my move, I will hold this marriage up as long as I can, getting mother out will be up to you" he said. The siblings where silent before like he knew she would Halena straighten her shoulders and lifted her chin looking as dignified as any lady would. _She really is a lot like mother_ he thought as he grinned.

"Go brother, free our home and rescue our brothers" Lloyd nodded and gave her a mocking bow.

"As my lady wishes" Halena rolled her eyes and left. Lloyd chuckled despite his heart hammering in his chest. _I'm coming Rami, protect Rickon…and if the gods favor us let Theon join the damn squids when I get there._ With aflick of his wrist Lloyd took his knife back and strapped his sword on, just as quickly he left his solar there were plans to be made.

 **Okay here you guys are the first chapter of the longest Night! My plans changed rather drastically. Margaery was going to stay originally with Lloyd and secure him the Redwyen fleet. However after Altirations I remembered Aegon would find out about Margaery so it was best to move her from Casterly Rock.**

 **Also Halena makes her debut as cunning mind behind smiles an dpolite lady mannerism. I had always planned for Halena to be Cerseis prodigy. While Lloys is proficient at the game and he's good but Lloyd hates it and the game bores him more than anything else. Still hope you enjoy guys**

 **Edit: 4/18/2016 Thank Kyuubi123 for becoming my newest beta! So here's an update of chapter one! enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamie**

80…81…82 Jamie pushed up against the floor, his body sweating and drops of perspiration hit the floor. What else was there to do in the bloody cells? He was kept well enough fed and had the courtesy of two buckets one for him and one for his companion. Gritt was a good lad but had a shit name if Jamie were asked. The lad said it was because he was always covered in dirt in flee bottom when he was a boy. Then he joined the guard and he was deemed good enough to work in the red keep. Eventually, he met Cersei who offered him more coin and all the whores he could want. Jamie glanced to the right to see the young man. A small piece of straw was in his mouth, as he looked at Jamie who stopped on the up position of his push up.

"Shit…where was I?" Jamie asked.

"98 Ser" Gritt replied, and Jamie finished off up to one hundred. He grunted and sat up against the pillar opposite to Gritt. Picking up his discarded dirty white shirt he put it on and looked for the jug of water. Gritt stood up reached behind his pillar and handed him the jug. Jamie drank from before he scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Shit they couldn't give us clean water?" Jamie spat on the ground.

"Aye my own piss tasted better back when I was in Flee Bottom." Jamie was still drinking when he said this and spat his drink out laughing.

"That's more than I needed to know about you Gritt." Jamie passed his sleeve over his crusty beard.

"I'd fucking kill for a shave right about now." Gritt himself had his youthful features covered in a light beard. Jamie himself seemed to grow one close to Pycell's. Speaking of, the old man had tried to get him better accommodations as well as Cersei but Aegon had refused. His musings were interrupted as the door to their cell opened and in walked Martell men.

"Kingslayer the king has decided on your trial…you are to be taken to be presented to the court" Jamie raised a brow and gave a mocking smirk.

"A trial for what? I am an enemy combatant shouldn't I sit in here until I am ready to be traded?" he said.

"I know not, now come you will be made presentable to the court" Jamie was clamped in chains and was to about to be led out. He paused by the door looking towards Gritt.

"What about him?" asked Jamie.

"No orders, he will probably stay here until they strip him of his rank" Jamie simply nodded and walked out.

 **Halena**

Halena did her duty as a sister in front of Lloyd's men and the gathered nobility. She had invited the many daughters and young heirs to Casterly Rock to start her power base in the Westernands. She had already found a few influential ladies she had made her hand maidens. Alysanne Lefford the heir to the Golden Tooth, one of the richest houses in the Westernlands. Jeyne Westernling was her second handmaiden and Jeyne's father was fighting with Halena's own father. Sighing again she watched as her brother came to her. He knelt and hugged Myrcella tightly who sniffled as Lloyd whispered something in her ear with a gentle smile. Lloyd walked up to Halena again he was towering over her even more imposing in his armor. She hugged her brother kissed his cheek and smiled at him and he gave her that grin he always gave her when they were young. The grin that meant he had a plan to get them all into some mischievous thing or other.

"Good luck brother" she smiled doing her best to keep any sadness from creeping in. _We are to be torn apart again._

"I should be the one telling you that dear sister." his grin turned melancholy.

"Killing men is easy sister…but I'm good at it, besides you have the hard part…getting our mother out of there. When winter is here I expect for us to go to Winterfell and spend it together." Lloyd said.

"Piled together like dogs under a blanket." Myrcella said doing her best to be positive.

"No dogs...we are wolves." he said and they looked to see their direwolves that had been standing together looking at their masters. Greywind, the biggest of the wolves, was in the middle with his tail wagging, jaw agape and tongue out. His yellow eyes looked excited and ready to get out of the castle again. Lady was slightly whiter than the other two. Fang was almost fittingly the smallest like their little Myrcella with Greywind towering over the other wolves. Not even Ghost was as large, at least from the last Halena had seen him.

"Alright I should go. You know marching to be done, men to kill and all that lot." Lloyd regained his composure and winked. He turned, his cloak bellowing behind him to mount his horse. Ser Brynden, Ser Hosteen and Ser Gregor Clegane were on their horses waiting for her brother. Lloyd mounted his horse and Halena let Myrcella pull her along to stand atop the Lion's gate to watch Lloyd ride to the front of the column and lead his men to march to war.

When things had settled Halena began to work first, she decided to think beyond the war. She was no military genius as her own knowledge of battle was minimal but she knew one basic fact. Her father had more men than Aegon. So she decided to begin planning ahead. Myrcella was sweet, and naïve and as a second daughter she would have been married to a bannerman of house Stark. So Halena did what she thought best to secure her house.

"My Prince, how are you this evening?" asked Halena as young Allen entered the dining room with Myrcella picking idly at her food. _Right let's see if I can pull a miracle. It might even bring the prince out from this pit of anger._ Lysa had brightened up, speaking of the little princess she trotted up and joined Myrcella who noticeably brightened.

"Cella! I found a huge lizard out by the fountains!" Lysa excitedly said.

"What did you do with it?!" Halena smirked a little as she asked.

"I put it in a wooden cup and had one of the guards hold it." smiled Lysa.

"Halena can I go play with Lysa?" asked Myrcella.

"After you have eaten…and take the prince with you." Allen scrunched his face.

"I don't want to play…I need to train." he said.

"My prince, training will do you no good if your mind is not healthy." Halena said.

"You speak like you know anything." he grumbled. Halena froze and the mood in the room looked tense.

"Oh…I know plenty…as my aunt did of battle." Halena said plainly.

"My mother knows more than you!" he banged his small fist on the table.

"Then how about a wager?" Halena stated simply.

"Wager?" Allen groaned.

"Aye…if you defeat me you can do as you wish…if not you will do as I say." Halena said. The young prince snorted shaking his head.

"I do not fight women, especially the ones who don't know how to even hold a sword." he stood from the table and was about to leave.

"Very well, I suppose you can choose to be craven and fear a woman defeating you." Halena continued eating her food.

"I'm not craven! I am Allen of House Baratheon!" yelled Allen temper flying.

"Then let's finish our meal and get ready for our duel." Halena stated simply and they sat eating with Lysa and Myrcella whispering among themselves. After their lunch the girls, their lizard forgotten, went to watch. Allen changed to his leather and held his wooden practice sword rather professionally. Halena held hers with one hand and didn't even bother changing out of her evening dress. The two walked to the middle and Allen got into a position.

"This will be over quickly." Allen snorted confidently.

"Indeed" said Halena. The sergeant at arms looked pensive but his fear of denying her outweighed his apprehension.

"Begin" he stated. Halena lifted her sword with her one hand and the over confident boy grinned putting himself in a defensive stance.

"Come I will give you the first swing." stated Allen. Her Granduncle Kevan was standing with an unreadable look with Mrycella and Lysa beside him. Halena made her move and looked behind Allen.

"Oh…hello King Robert." she said. Allen's eyes widened and he turned. Her granduncle Kevan lifted a brow and was the only person who didn't snap their necks incredibly fast to look behind Allen to the entrance of the court yard. With a swing of her arm she knocked the sword from Allen's hand, quickly she followed and smacked him over the head and the prince went down.

"Ouch! What the…you cheated!" Allen yelled flat on his arse rubbing his head with tears brimming in his eyes.

"There is no cheating in war my prince…but are you a man of your word?" she asked a fine brow lifted. Allen shook his head angry standing up.

"Fine…I will listen to you…but you can't interrupt my training!" Allen said, still holding his head.

"I will not dream of it, however you must not be this angry anymore…you are still young so play with Myrcella…she wouldn't mind would she?" Halena gave her sister a smile. Myrcella laughed grinning nodding her head.

"Yes! Come on we can play with our new lizard or with Fang! She gets restless so she can chase us around!" Myrcella smiled.

"I…did want to play with your wolves when you were in King's Landing…but I wasn't sure you would let me." Allen admitted finally leaving his head alone.

"You should have asked silly boy." laughed Myrcella and Allen did something Halena was hoping for. He blushed, embarrassed as Myrcella ran and took his hand and began dragging him along with Lysa rushing with them. The commotion cleared and Halena handed the wooden practice sword to the master at arms who grinned at her congratulating her.

"Certainty an...interesting strategy Halena" her Granduncle smiled gently. Halena grinned and she noticed her hand maidens walk towards her as well.

"An interesting strategy to be sure." Jeyene grinned. Halena laughed and waved her hand.

"I'm certainly no knight" Halena grinned. Kevan grinned and gave her a hug, before excusing himself. Jeyne walked to Halena's right and then Alysanne to her immediate left.

"Halena before he left your brother and I had a talk" Jeyne began. Halena hummed motioning for Jeyne who wrung her hands together blushing.

"Is he…rather has he been betrothed to anyone?" Jeyne blushed when she asked. _Oh brother what did you do?_ Halena waited until they were in a private setting before continuing.

"Why do you ask?" Alysanne beat her to it with her eyes wide and a grin. Jeyne seemed to blush harder as she looked down.

"Nothing elicit I assure you! It's just I wished him for a safe return is all" Jeyne said. Halena however knew her brother, and now she was a bit more determined to find out more.

"Now Jeyne I cannot answer honestly if you do not." Halena grinned devilishly making Alysanne giggle behind her dainty hands.

"Honest we did nothing! I mean…he looked very sad, after lady Margaery left. I know they must have been good friends." _Oh very good friends._ Halena suppressed the laugh that nearly escaped her but passed it off as a sneeze. She wiped her nose with a perfumed handkerchief.

"Go on" Halena urged.

"The seven bless you- and well, I could not help it your brother is very handsome and I told him I would give him something to brighten his day." Jeyene wrung her hands in nervousness.

"So I told him to close his eyes…and I kissed him." Alysanne giggled squealing and Halena laughed. She enjoyed this…she had been thinking herself haggard up to her brother's departure. Lloyd himself hadn't been all that helpful. He had been in a sour mood as Jeyne described, always sulking around the castle. She would have thought Margaery was just a passing fancy…but she also forgot how much Lloyd wanted father's approval. He felt obligated to Margaery and he probably knew she wanted it so, still the honorable idiot was well…a Stark.

"I also gave him a favor, he gave me this dashing smile and promised to keep it with him to remember the moment he shared his first kiss with me" Halena could not hold it this time, Halena laughed.

"W-what? I mean was it wrong?" Jeyne blushed and grinned as well.

"No, no you're sweet Jeyne…truly but, I don't recommend looking to my brother for a lover." Halena smiled.

"Why? I mean I was his first kiss." Jeyne sounded proud of that.

"Well…not technically." Halena said running over her childhood in her mind.

"What do you mean technically?" Alysanne asked.

"Well I remember when we were little I was on top of a wine barrel standing on it barefoot." Halena began.

"It was cold and I got frightened…I was five I think…Lloyd was ten no…perhaps I was seven." Halena waved the hand away in dismissiveness.

"He told me to jump and he would catch me." Halena said.

"Though to me that looked like four bloody casings, and well I jumped." Halena threw her arms out in representation of the act.

"I jumped and the blond idiot caught me, and we smacked lips first, nose second." The girls laughed all of them giggled happily for the briefest moment forgetting they had fathers and siblings out in some bloodied battlefield.

"That doesn't count!" laughed Alysanne.

"Yes I mean it wasn't like you wanted to!" Jeyne was on her back on the bed.

"Well I did say technically." Halena shook her head laughing.

"Well why shouldn't I? I mean he's very handsome and he's a knight." Jeyne said turning her nose up.

"Oh he's not a knight, he never got knighted. That being said though the blackfish says he's very good with a sword." Halena shrugged.

"I bet he would be able to fight Ser Jamie, and beat him." Jeyne grinned with a face that looked like a lovesick girl. _Honestly Lloyd you leave me only with trouble._

"Well I have bad news…Lloyd is indeed betrothed." Halena finally decided to focus on the task at hand…their mother.

"Arianne Martell, it's a rather delicate situation." sighed Halena.

"Oh…I see" Jeyne looked deflated.

"Okay well Halena…why not invite them here?" Alysanne said innocently.

"No Aegon will not leave the Red Keep, more importantly….I must save my mother" Halena said worried.

"That being said I should probably…wait, oh damn it all" she cursed making Jeyne jump at the sudden crude language.

"Lloyd…that fool saving our mother is easy…or easy enough." Halena grinned before standing.

"His honor be damned I have a letter to write." Halena walked away with purpose.

 **Jamie**

Clean shaven and dressed, Jamie in chains was brought before Aegon. As he walked in guarded some fool or another droned on about Aegon and his rights so righteous Jamie thought his shit must have glowed in the pot. "The defendant is brought forth before the one true king of Westeros, Aegon Targaryen first of his name, king of the Andals and Rhoynar. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms protector of the realm." Lord Andres Yornwood if Jamie remembered correctly. Aegon's hand stood before the steps of the Iron Throne. Aegon himself sat on the damn pointy chair one leg crossed and a gold crown of dragons on his head.

"Ser Jamie Lannister you stand accused, of treason…slaying your king Arys Targaryen as well as his royal Pyromancers, how do you plead?" Yornwood said.

"As I recall I was acquitted of such crimes" Jamie smirked. _You would think they would forget about that already_ he thought cynically.

"A pardon from the usurper means nothing to the real king, do you have no plea?" Yornwood was interrupted.

"I'm not bloody guilty just go on." Jamie sighed.

"Eager to see the sword?" Aegon quipped and the court laughed, no doubt gaining favor.

"No…just eager to get these chains off." Jamie jingled them for emphasis.

"Very well, due to the nature of the offense the King has made a deliberation beforehand." Jamie sighed inside. _They were bound to kill me eventually I suppose_ Jamie set his face to a steady glare and got ready for the deliberation.

"In the eyes of gods and men, I Aegon Targaryen rightful king of Westeros hereby set Ser Jamie Lannister free of all crimes against the crown." Jamie heard gasping from the crowd and he himself was part of it.

"Really?" Jamie laughed.

"Don't be surprised Kingslayer I hold no love for you, but you saved my life more importantly you saved my mother and sister. My debt is paid" Aegon said and Jamie almost rolled his eyes as the court began kissing his arse for a favor.

"A nicer room would go a long way." smirked Jamie.

"Done, prepare a guard for a guest room and make sure he is kept confined in it" Jamie did not forget his ally however. _I'm turning too damn soft._

"What of the gold cloak with me" Jamie asked.

"He fought for the usurper but he was merely doing his duty to defend the city, he will be released and be taken from the guard." Jamie nodded. _He won't be dead I suppose_ Jamie shrugged and walked away with his guard.

 **Marcus**

"Truly?" asked the cloaked man. The mysterious man was in a Tavern in Rushing Falls. He had been disconnected from the war effort for some time. In the tavern some gruff looking sellswords looked to have seen battle and Marcus figured they might know more of the war.

"Aye, the dragon holds King's Landing, and Robert's army has taken Storm's End" The sellsword said.

"Then we are at a stalemate" Marcus offered.

"Fancy word for no fucking coin for us to have," the sellswords friend replied. Marcus frowned and nodded his thanks and dropped a golden dragon to pay for their round.

"Cheers!" the grinning Sellswords clanked their tankers and drank.

Marcus exited the tavern and found his partner waiting outside, the cloaked figure on the horse next to his looked to him expectedly. Marcus merely nodded and jumped on the horse. The two rode out of Rushing Falls and after finding themselves alone by the God's eye they spoke.

"I don't agree with this my lady." he said pursing his lips.

"Arys I know you do not, but I grow tired of this…madness, and I figure if I can rescue Lady Stark from King's Landing, then King Robert can leigh siege." argued Rhaenys.

"This is a dangerous game you play my lady, if we are discovered…." Ary's knew she would be unharmed…he might not survive the encounter. Though he was less concerned with that he was more concerned about her and her constant thoughts of revenge.

"I hope we can make good time…Edmure is occupied with the Iron Born, news of my departure will be slow" Rhaenys clutched the reins of her horse. She admitted she did not like the thought of upsetting Edmure, he was a sweet man. He had tried so hard just to please her and it was difficult to keep his charming nature from capturing her affections. The more she felt comfortable with Edmure the more she felt awful, _my sweet Steffon forgive me_ Rhaenys thought of her former lover.

 **Oh man I love writing for you guys! So I had a French reader drop me a review and I can't believe this story reached a viewer across the pond lol. So okay let's answers some questions posted by this viewer who I'm very flattered took the time to translate his review and ask these questions so let me answer this for you.**

 **L'etranger0: Okay then now you might want to try a different translator site, as the message is a bit mangled. Now then let me answer the questions and let's start with the first Oberyn thinking**

 **Ellia is unhappy. Well Ellia's marriage to stannis was not only political, but it was right after she was widowed and almost lost her life to Gregor Clegane and Armory Lorch. So when she was married off to Stannis it was done to bind Dorne to the throne, and force them to peace. So to Oberyn his sister was used as a tool. Then there's Stannis himself, remember Stannis is a hard man. Oberyn doubts Stannis her where all that happy considering the situation. Stannis falling for Ellia, well remember Ellia wasn't some beauty like say Cersei or Ashara Dayne. However Stannis wasn't like Rhaegar he was faithful, he was accepting of her children and well not much else to do at Dragonstone than talk.**

 **Now I'm not sure if you asked or not, but Stannis is NOT in the Red Cells, I'm guessing you mean Kings Landing. No he marched back to Storms End to Robert's help remember?**

 **Now Lloyd as Tywins heir oh boy okay, yeah this is what happens on that, I actually have a confession to make. I didn't care for Lloyd when I first started this story, like for real? He was going to die with Steffon xD. Like back in Chapter one Lloyd was going to go to King's Landing and both would die trying to catch Aegon. So Rami was going to be the other Stark that was to be the main focus on the first arc. But now to answer your question, Lloyd was chosen as Tywin's heir due to the war. Though your idea is indeed the better one and I think Ned himself would have not minded too much if Rami had been sent to Casterly Rock. However with the war breaking out, Lloyd's attack on the Twins is what caught Tywin's attention. The reason he picked Lloyd was because of how he destroyed house Frey.**

 **Rami would be the safe choice, Rami would be a good Lord and keep house Lannister up and about. However Lloyd has the potential to make House Lannister great. The war Lloyd can win glory and honor under house Lannister. So that's the reasoning behind Lloyd being the heir to Casterly Rock. I sort of put a hint to it when Cersei got the news of Lloyd being made heir.**

 **Edit 4/18/2016: Enjoy my friends and rejoice for the second chapter thanks once more to my beta Kyuubi123.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Royce**

Everything was fuzzy. Royce groaned as his eyes opened to the world around him. He was under heavy furs and there was a window high on the wall. Light filtered through as the young knight squinted and leaned up while passing a hand over his face. The surroundings finally looked familiar, and Royce was able to put a name to his location. Castle Black he thought his eyes looking over the room. Other cots were there and it was no doubt he was in the barracks. The door at the far end to the room opened and in walked a small girl holding a basin of water. The girl walked up looking down at half into the room until she looked up to see him. Her eyes widened and she put the basin down and ran to him to try and push him back to bed.

"You're still hurt stupid! Lay down!" she said and Royce felt his pride take a hit as his back gave out and he laid down.

"What happened?" groaned out Royce. Thea, the girl's name if he remembered correctly, looked down before turning to get the water basin.

"You were bleeding a lot, so you passed out a few hours ride from Castle Black." Thea said as she brought the basin to a table by his cot and picked up a cup and filled it with water. Royce took the cup and thanked her taking a big gulp of the very cold water. His chest felt cold and he shivered even under the furs.

"Why did they let you in?" Royce was curios as he was in Wildling furs. He was surprised they didn't fill them with arrows on sight. Then again most of the better trained men had gone to the ranging.

"I was using my back to keep you right up, one of the men on the wall said he knew you." the door at the far end of the room opened again and Royce saw his pudgy friend walk in. Sam grinned and hurried over to him to check up on him.

"Royce! Thank the gods you are safe!" Sam grinned and looked about to bounce out of his boots from excitement. Royce nods smiling to his friend.

"Aye I made it back…I'm home." Royce offered to his friend.

"Where is the Lord Commander?" Royce asked, he needed to speak with Jeor. Sam suddenly looked down and his shoulders slacked.

"Dead." Sam said. Royce felt like he was being hit by an axe again. Royce didn't know what to say…did the ranging fail? Sam knew him well enough to know he wanted an explanation.

"We were attacked…I, I don't know how to say it Royce there were so many. They looked like the dead walking!" Sam said and Royce could see the fear on his friend's face like it was happening before him.

"So many of our brothers died, cut down by these…dead men. They looked rotten and there were more than a few animals as well. I saw one of our brothers be mauled to death by a bear that looked to have its belly ripped open and innards hanging out frozen by the cold." Royce felt the memories of his former rangers. Will and Grave, their deaths might not have been for naught if his brothers returned with the news of the walking dead.

"How many made it back?" Royce asked with hope. Their numbers were low...if the loses they took from the ranging were high they would not survive Mance much less the White Walkers.

"Just me…I mean there were quite a few of us who limped back to Craster's Keep!" Sam smiled if only bitterly.

"But…well Dirk and Ollo just snapped and killed everyone." Sam said.

"The Lord Commander couldn't have gone down just by those two." Royce said.

"Aye the brothers split, we fought and well…we got separated, maybe the others are on their way but I don't know about the mutineers." Sam explained. Royce closed his eyes and grunted in frustration, how many men did they have left after that? Mutiny, infighting and the Wildlings marched against the Wall in a force not seen by man in too many bloody years to recall.

"Bullocks, I need to talk to…whoever is in charge Sam." Royce insisted. His manhood took another hit as he was kept down by Thea.

"Ser Allister Thorne is in charge. He has been since I returned with news of the mutiny." Sam said as he was manhandled by a young girl.

"You're still weak, you can't get better if you keep moving!" she insisted. Royce grumbled but complied, and he would stay in that bed for the next few days. After he recovered with a fresh scar on his back Royce left his chambers to feel the cold winds of the North as he walked to the yard of Castle Black. Commotion stirred and the familiar yell brought hope to Royce.

"RANGERS RETURNING!" the yell spread and the tunnel leading through the wall opened. In no formatio,n limping and a few half frozen, walked the remaining Rangers from the great ranging. Royce after being in a hostile environment where all the Wildlings seemed to hate him felt a certain joy at seeing his brothers. The stewards and remaining rangers in Castle Black hugged and celebrated the return of their brothers. As the men entered from the crowd Royce now joined by Sam broke in a jog upon seeing the massive form of Grenn limping over with Ed slinking behind as they reunited. Royce hugs Grenn and the bigger man laughs heartedly as Ed grumbles about one thing or another as they reunite.

"Shit's sakes when we found the burnt bodies I thought for sure they got you!" Grenn grinned.

"Royce? Nah he's too pretty one of them wildings probably took him for a lass." Ed drawled. Royce's grin faltered slightly bloody close you are he thought.

"Well what's happening now?" Grenn asked. Royce wasn't too sure a new Lord Commander had to be chosen and taking command by whatever force was leading him to, he spoke loud to the gathered men of the Night's Watch.

"Brothers! We are reunited but I have grave news to report! Rest well, and be prepared to double patrols! An attack is coming and we must be ready!" the silence only lasted for a second as everyone began bustling.

"Come on lads! Get some food! You heard the man! Night patrols! Pair up your going up now!" a ranger yelled. More stewards and builders set to work as well looking for pitch and weapons.

"Ser Royce" a growling voice reached his ears and Royce turned to Ser Allister Thorne walking to him with his hand at the pommel of his sword.

"On what authority do you command the men of Castle Black?" Ser Allister asked, in all but an outright a sneer.

"As First Ranger set by Lord Commander Jeor Mormmont…ser Allister." Royce suppressed the urge to groan. You would think I had enough people hating me. Ser Allister wasn't the most popular man of the watch. He was sour, had no sense of humor and he treated everyone like equal pairs of manure.

"Then perhaps you can tell me what you were doing in Wilding furs…First Ranger" Ser Allister stated making the men who were moving around look at him. Wrestling with my duty to save your arse he wanted to answer.

"My duty…and I am prepared to answer to the watch, as soon as all the commanders of the castles are gathered. For now we have an attack to worry about." Royce was about to turn when Ser Allister spoke.

"We already have them gathered, Samwell Tarly returned much earlier than anyone with the news of the Lord Commander's death, with a wildling girl and a monster babe." Allister gave Sam an angry glare. "We are preparing to choose a new commander, but first let's hear your testimony…with me, now." he ordered and Royce followed with a snarl on his mouth. Their time was short and it would be ill wasted on this. He gathered at the great hall with quite a number of the Night's Watch. Royce was stripped of his sword and left only in his black leather. His mail had been destroyed by that axe to his back rendering it useless.

Denys Mallister was sitting at the far right of the table, next to Maester Aemon with Allister in the middle, and followed by Cotter Pyke, with all eyes on Royce as he stood before his brothers' judgement. Ser Allister began the trial standing up acting as the defacto leader of the wall. "Ser William Royce you stand accused of treason, to the watch and the murder of Qhorin Halfhand." Muttering already began but Royce paid it no head.

"How do you plead?" asked Ser Allister. Royce was silent for a moment before looking up.

"I plead to have done my duty to the watch." almost half the room banged their fists on the tables agreeing with shouts of 'hear, hear.'

"Then perhaps you can tell us what happened at the Fist of the First men." Royce nodded.

"I know not of the battle, for I was handpicked by Qhorin Halfhand with his Rangers to scout the Skirtling path for Wilding scouts and keep Lord Commander Jeor Mormmont from being flanked." Royce explained his original mission before it all went to shite.

"After encountering a Wilding scout party we got separated after which I captured a Wilding to get information from her." again mutters at the 'her' coming from his mouth. Royce would not lie though if he did now, honestly he might just get away with it with so little evidence against him.

"After that we got captured by a larger scouting party, took me and Qhorin hostage." Royce closed his eyes and with a heavy heart remembered the last words of Qhorin, we are the watchers on the wall. He killed his own black brother, even if he was following orders he felt horrible.

"Qhorin Halfand then ordered me to kill him to prove my loyalty to the Wildings so that I may spy on them." the room burst into a frenzy with accusations and justifications from all sides. Ser Allister banged on the table and yelled for order.

"You admit to killing the Halfhand?" Mallister interjected his eyes casting a doubtful glance.

"Only by his order. He saved my life and let me kill him for he was the better swordsman." Royce said with his eyes closed and heaving a heavy sigh.

"In my time with the wildlings I learnt a great many things, one of which is this…the Wildlings are coming with a force a hundred times larger than ours." that turned the room quiet.

"How large?" Cotter Pyke grunted, the former Ironborn raider.

"A hundred thousand…among them giants who ride mammoths." the room again burst into accusations and warnings of the need of men.

"Order damn it order!" yelled Thorne again banging on the table. "Go on" grunted Allister.

"I met the King beyond the wall, Mance Ryder a former ranger." Mallister closed his eyes shaking his head.

"He knows he can crush us then." Allister said momentarily forgetting he was holding Royce's fate by a thread.

"No, I told him we had a thousand men at Castle Black alone and like us he also knows the wall defends itself." agreement this time in a more subdued tone were exchanged.

"Alright, this can grant you some leniency if convicted of treason. What else happened?" Royce nodded and continued as Allister had spoken.

"After I joined the Wildings I was a part of a hundred men or so that climbed the wall and went around Castle Black," Royce continued.

"As we speak they are making their way here. They intend to attack us from behind in a pincer maneuver with Mance." Royce said. Mallister again spoke up leaning forward on his arms.

"When is the attack due to commence." he asked.

"I don't know. Wildings though together don't act much like an army. Mance said he would give a signal of well, the biggest fire the North had ever seen." Royce threw his hands out to make his point.

"The haunted forest, he plans to set it aflame?" Maester Aemon says.

"Aye I know not when but when the fire is lit the attack will begin. We must be at the ready as this was some time ago." Royce said.

"Anything else you did with the Wildlings?" grunted Allister. Royce hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to tell about them about Val.

"Aye in order to prove my loyalty I had to bed a wildling girl. I can't remember her name but doing so was the only way to prove I was no longer a crow." he used their word and it nearly garner him some hate.

"You broke your vows, that is outright admitting treason." Allister growled.

"Ser Allister if we executed any man for bedding woman, then Castle Black would be manned by ghosts. How many of the officers and guard have gone to Moles Town brothels?" Maester Aemons voice of reason sent Mallister to look down in apparent shame as well as some of the brothers in the room.

"So what we don't punish him?" Allister growled.

"We must also remember we are in low supply of capable men. Ser Royce has survived the Wildings, knows about them and has given us valuable information. We must remember this if we are to survive. We cannot start turning on our own." Royce would later thank the Maester for this.

"Fine…we shall reconvene at night after supper for our deliberation. Until then resume your duties as First Ranger Ser Royce." Allister looked none too pleased by the outcome but Royce would worry on that later. With that done he set out to train men. They needed to be ready and later he would make sure he joined the patrol on the walls.

Royce worked with Grenn and Ed to make dummies. He reasoned if they lined up where the Wildlings could see they could use them to look as if they held more numbers. The wall was high and the Wildlings wouldn't be able to tell the difference. As night approached more bad news arrived, a young boy tired and haggard arrived with news of Ice-River men who raided his town and killed everyone. They killed his family and said they would eat them by a roaring fire so the Crows would see them. Royce had almost agreed on sending out a force to deal with the Raiders but that would cause too many casualties that they could not afford.

"Royce did you know about the Ice-River people?" asked Sam as they patrolled the wall. It was odd how comforting it was to be standing on the damn thing again. This time with men he trusted by his side than the Wildlings who could have killed him and probably gotten away with it. All the same Royce appreciated Sam's company tonight. The young man had been taking his training to heart and he looked a bit thinner than before.

"No…another party must have joined them. Our numbers are thin enough as it is." Lamented Royce as he looked to his right to see some of the stewards place more wildling arrow rods the men were calling the dummies. Royce thinned his lips and warmed himself by a fire up top. At that moment he tried to picture the fire Mance would set, to start his siege.

"Royce" the young knight hummed turning to another man that came to fetch him for the trial.

"Ser Allister Thorne and the others have come to a decision. They asked me to bring you in." Royce didn't like the choice of words but agreed none the less.

"Uhm they asked me to tell you to remove your weapons." Royce hesitated for a moment before taking his belt and leaving it to Sam. They took the elevator down and returned to the great hall, where already his brothers had assembled. Royce walked past his brothers and again was the focus of attention as he stood before the gathered Castilians that made up the command of the Watch.

"Ser Royce before deliberation do you have anything else to say?" asked Maester Aemon. Royce could not read any of his judges to tell anything but he did have some words to say.

"Aye…I first returned from my ranging to tell you all of the threat that lies beyond the wall. A threat worse than Mance Ryder who is at least human. We are facing a foe as ancient as the Watch itself. Many of you in here were out there and fought alongside Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. You saw them…you saw the dead kill our brothers and take them into their own ranks. Just like I saw the evil that controls them…the white walkers are on the heels of Mance Ryder who drives on in desperation. Whatever you decided tonight I will say this." Royce paused and licked his chapped lips from the cold.

"We are Watchers on the Wall…let no man forget those words for they are what brought me back to Castle Black." Royce said. The entire room banged on the table and several yells of approvals resounded. Ser Allister Throne nodded.

"Alright" before he could deliberate, in burst Thea in ill-fitting boys clothing for the watch had no furs for girls.

"Girl leave the room!" Allister growled standing his chair knocking over as she yelled at the child. What a fatherly man Royce drawled in his mind.

"It's important! The people from Mole's Town are at the gate banging on it!" the girl shrill voice yelled to the room. Everyone stood instantly leaving the room, Royce's trial forgotten. They exited the hall. Grenn was on the walkway above the gate with his brothers who were looking over it.

"Royce!" Grenn yelled.

"Open the damn gate!" yelled Allister and the guards complied and in poured the smallfolk. Royce grabbed into the crowd and pulled a woman with a crossbow slung across her back from it.

"What's your name?" asked Royce as the woman freed herself from Royce with a glare.

"Zei…whaddya want?" she asked.

"Why are you and the whole bloody town in my castle let's start with that." Royce flared his Dornish temper got the better of him and despite being younger he was taller than Zei. She actually shrank a little but her glare remained.

"Wildlings attacked Mole Town…some of your brothers are dead there already. Count the people again only a few of us made it back." she crossed her arms over her tattered dress.

"Shit…they're closer than I expected." murmured Royce.

"Then we best get the men ready first ranger." Allister said and began walking away.

"So I was acquitted?" Royce smirked.

"No…I was going to throw you out, but I can't afford it." said Ser Allister Thorne and Royce chuckled. The hard ass was right however. There would be battle soon, Royce felt it on his bones.

 **Rami**

This was ridiculous, the young Regent Lord thought as he continued…training with Jojen. He now could stay awake and control Summer and if he tried he could also suggest Shaggydog into sitting while controlling Summer. He off course did this away from the men. He didn't want them thinking he was crazy by just standing around. Sighing Rami sat down, hopping up on the desk inside his father's Solar. He had taken up the residence in his father's room and had been doing most of his ruling from there when not going over the battlements. Sitting on the desk he read reports on food stocks, wounded men and, the dead. His losses were not bad enough yet to matter in defending the walls. Still he couldn't hold out much longer, he had thought to send a Raven to King's Landing but his uncle Tyrion told him the small folk reported King's Landing was no longer in the hands of the Royal Army. Details were sketchy at best so in the end he didn't know what to do.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice reached his ears and Rami put the report he was reading down and blushed a little as Meera smiled as she entered his Solar unannounced. Though he didn't mind as she had been helping him on using his bow better. Rodrik as well was helping him to better himself with the sword. Though it was obvious he wasn't going to be a swordsman of legend in his life. The bow was his preferred weapon anyways and not to mention, his brain. He liked to read and he liked books on politics and strategy and he was able to beat his uncle Tyrion in Cyvasse proving he had a mind for strategy. Doing so he began coming up with routine work schedules to finally be able to put more stakes around the castle. They gathered timber using a scouting party from the Wolfswood and the soldiers made the stakes before working around the clock until the wall was reinforced. They would be holding out much longer now that the stakes were mainly placed where defending was hardest. As well the stakes forced the Iron born to attack where Rami wanted them to the most. The front where the thick of his men were would be the rock the waves of Ironborn would crash on.

"Yes just tired is all." Rami smiled at her trying to act more like Lloyd. His brother always had the servant girls talking about him and Rami figured he should try to be like him. Meera was however older than him, by a good seven years, and he figured she didn't think of him in that manner. After all he was just a boy. The thoughts soured him and he felt his shoulders slacking.

"You're doing fine Rami" encouraged Meera and Rami blushed when she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned away from her, his dirty blond hair hiding his blush well enough.

"I suppose. I just hope we can get help soon. The Ironborn seem determined to get us. With everyone gone they can do so at their own leisure as well." he lamented his worries to Meera. The older girl did not lose her smile and spoke again.

"You are a very kind soul Rami and you do your duty, well. You will make a great Lord one day." she said. Rami paused at that. He was a third born son, second if he didn't count Jon. He had little to look forward to besides a holdfast to hold for Lloyd and a wife given to him from one of his father's Bannermen to strengthen the alliances with the Northern Houses. Maybe they would have offered Meera's hand to him,his heart betrayed his head at the thoughts.

"Meera forgive me if this is personal, but has your father betrothed you to anyone." Ah stupid why did you ask that, she will think you're weird. Meera blinked and didn't seem to think much of the question and answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No I don't think so, my father has never really been on top of any of that. My mother is more to ask about that." she chuckled.

"I see well, that's good…that your mother is on top of it I mean!" he corrected himself quickly and started fidgeting with the papers on his desk. Meera laughed, and grinned at him. Damn she must think I'm weird now.

"You know…Jojen told me about a vision a few days ago." she said her mood turning a bit more somber. A far pass from her usual rather cheerful demeanor.

"Ah yes…these visions" he wouldn't lie even with the power of a Warg he was skeptical of seeing the future. It sounds stupid that anyone would know what only the gods do.

"Aye he told me one day I would bare the sons of a wolf." she said her eyes seemed conflicted at the notion. A wolf…Lloyd is to be the Lord after the war. He felt nauseous. Just the thought of it made him feel uneasy and he felt his heart ache.

"I understand I suppose Lloyd?" she laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Rami, my destiny is to bare your sons…in the future off course once we defeat the great other." Rami blushed and didn't know how to respond. Maybe visions are not so stupid after all. He felt a sudden giddy feeling and smiled at Meera. Rami froze in place as Meera moved forward and Rami opened his mouth to ask what she was intending to do. He felt her soft lips on his and Rami felt his entire body warm with this feeling he couldn't quite describe.

"W-what was that." he stammered, unsure of what to do. He was suddenly feeling like he could take on the Iron Born in one bloody battle.

"Encouragement, for when you become older Lord Stark." Rami smiled and feeling brave.

"May I have another?" he asked with a cocky grin that he was sure looked quite a bit like Lloyd.

"…hmm alright" she laughed. She leaned in and kissed his lips before they were interrupted.

"Oh forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt" grinned his uncle Tyrion.

"No I should go I want to talk to Jojen before he goes to bed." Meera excused herself and left the room.

"Uncle I uhm was just going over the wounded food report." Rami said and grabbed his papers shuffling around and tried to grab a random report.

"Your reading upside down by the way." Tyrion quipped and hobbled over to occupy the seat Meera left.

"So…how is my nephew doing managing a war." Tyrion said with concern.

"Fine uncle, I mean well we are holding out." Rami said the previous bubbliness from Meeras kiss gone, replaced by the weariness of command.

"Yes well come on, you could use a day off. Ser Rodrik agreed he will run the line tonight and you can rest…or tell me about that girl." Tyrion teased.

"Uncle!" Rami grinned laughing as his uncle patted his back as they enjoyed a crisp night.

 **Daenerys**

The field was filled with snow. She had been here before recognizing the snow covered the land. She was in Westeros again, her dress was again like back in her first dream. On her head was a crown of gold and she looked across the snowy field to her left. A wolf with blue eyes and fur as gold as her crown stared at her and lowered its stance growling to her. To her right she saw a wolf with red brown hair and blue eyes. The wolf sat on its hind legs and howled. With the howl came fire a fire that rushed to her but she feared it not. The fire reached her and she awoke, to the real world in her bed in Mereen. She tossed for a bit and opened her eyes. Daario was absent from her bed, but she saw him naked outside on the balcony with a wine cup on the thick railing.

"Glad you're awake. You keep telling me about the red Wolf…whatever that is in your dreams." Daario hummed unsure of what to think.

"I did huh?" Dany said leaving the bed and dressing.

"Aye you said this isn't the first time you dreamed of Westeros." Daario as well began dressing leathers and all.

"Yes the first time was of a man I knew not, grey armor and gold hair…like a Lannister" she grumbled with some measure of hatred.

"Then some other man as well with red hair, I don't know who any of them are." Daenerys adjusted her straps of her summer dress. Daario hums and they speak no more of her dreams. She held court as Jon Connington advised her once again to set her sights on Westeros while summer still held and the Usurper warred with her nephew. Jorah agreed and she had decided to at the very least put him in charge of finding ships for her royal navy. He was tasked to look for the self-proclaimed Prince of the Narrow Sea Salladhor Saan. Today however she was being pestered by one of her councilors to once again re-open the Mereen fighting pits. Hizdhar her…well she would not really call him her husband even if she married him to appease the Mereen nobles. She was becoming rather tired of it, and the seven hells he annoyed her sometimes.

"My queen, I know I pester you but our problem with the Sons of the Harpies can be helped if we re-open the fighting pits." Hizdhar wisely bowed his head looking submissive to her.

"You insist on this and you bore and anger me Hizdhar." grumbled Daenerys she gripped her throne and glared down at him.

"Shavepate what do you suggest?" Daenerys considered her first follower from when she took over the city to be her strongest supporter.

"My queen I suspect Hizdhar, who now owns the pits wishes for you to reopen them to fill his own pockets with coin." Hizdhar glared almost like a snake at Shavepate.

"My queen I only wish for Mereen to see an end of the slaughter of her own people turning against each other." Hizdhar appealed. Daenerys thought herself to be growing weak when she began considering the benefit opening the pits and she could line the pockets of the crown. Not to mention better her chances to get ships.

"Fine…I will reopen the pits, but they will be owned by the crown. The profits will be leant to building a royal fleet.

"Your grace…but the pits are mine by law" Hizdhar began.

"And you're my husband by law. They are mine as well...unless of course you wish me to seize them by force." Daenerys hummed.

"That won't be necessary your grace." Hizdhar said as he bowed and left without being dismissed. Daenerys finished court for the day and settled herself into monotony until something very interesting happened. As tradition stated she was going to spectate the first match in the fighting pits. Raised above the gathered crowd Daenerys sat with Hizdhar to her right with Daario on her immediate left and Jon Connington on her left. Shavepate was standing to the far right with arms crossed looking at the gathered fighters. The sound of spears clanking together caught her attention and she noticed a bald man in robes patiently waiting.

"Your Grace if I may?" he asked in Westerosi.

"Who would I be letting near me?" asked Daenerys her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Lord Varys, at your service my lady." Varys bowed hands folded before him.

"Aye….the master of whisper for the Usurper your grace" Connington growled.

"Indeed, I served your father well." Varys hummed.

"Whispered in his ear to madness." Jon accused.

"No…I advised King Areys to the best of my ability. I told him of the mounting Rebellion and advised him to not kill Brandon Stark. Alas King Areys was lost to madness." Varys explained plainly.

"So you switched sides when it was convenient for you." grunted Connington. Varys gave a passive smile.

"I suppose I could have let my head be chopped off or be exiled…but then who would have paved the way for Queen Daenerys." at this Daenerys raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. Varys lifted a hand motioning to the still blocked path by her unsullied. Daenerys waved a hand and Varys walked up to stand before Daenerys while the fighting happened below.

"Well after my little birds informed me of the Dornish host marching up the Kings Road my plans were accelerated." Varys explained. She heard of Aegon being freed by the Martells from Jora. Apparently that was all Varys' planning.

"You see I decided to take a gamble…Robert and Lyanna Baratheon let a man like Peter Baelish embezzl money from the crown. He advised Robert and told him to be as frivolous as he wanted with the Crown's money" Varys went on.

"Robert was a horrible ruler…though I suppose in a way he was a decent man, who loved his family but I had to think of the good the realm." drawled Varys and gave a look of pity no doubt for the Usurper.

"So when the Dornish infiltrated King's Landing I was left with two choices…one of which was to go to Lord Stark with the information, and nip the rebellion at the root. I watched Steffon Baratheon grow into a young man of honor. Jon Arryn was doing a good job into grooming Steffon into a better ruler than Robert…but Baelish killed him" The death of Jon Arryn had been the slide into war. Daenerys was sure his death was the beginning of the chain of events that came to war.

"So…you allowed Steffon Baratheon to be killed" Daenerys asked.

"I did, nothing personal against the young man, but I had to set the stage for you to come to Westeros." Daenerys hummed unsure of what to think.

"Your Grace Westeros is in shambles, the small folk are looking for someone loved by all with a powerful army and the right family name." Varys said.

"What of my nephew?" asked Daenerys, Varys paused.

"That depends entirely on you your grace." Varys again gave her a mysterious smile **.**

 **Oh man I got really motivated to get this chapter out for you guys. That being said I just remembered I forgot to add that last part of the last question.**

 **Cersei treating Jon kindly, I would say less about kindness and more about mutual existence. Cersei and Jon have an unspoken agreement, Jon won't take the lime light from her trueborn children, and she would treat Jon as a guest at Winterfell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stannis**

Mace Tyrell was a lick spittle fool, Stannis grinded his teeth as he sat in his solar in Storms End. Robert was worsening in the next room with his Kingsguard faithfully outside. Mace convinced of their victory asked that to solidify their new alliance that Stannis, should marry his daughter Maergery. When he had hotly reminded him of his wife being kept a hostage in Kings Landing. Mace had the gull to say that she might have changed sides because of her family. Did they not need his men, he would have demanded his damned head. Sighing Stannis stood and walked in to Roberts's bed and found Lord Eddard Stark there. He was sitting by Robert in a chair his cane clutched between his hands.

"Ah Stannis…how are the men" Robert gasped pale his once jovial eyes looked tired.

"Good Robert…they wait for you to march them to Kings Landing" Robert stated simply. He felt uncomftarble seeing his brother so weak. Frowning a little he walked to sit opposite of Lord Eddard and sat down watching Robert grimaced as he adjusted his position.

"Stannis, damn it man I know I was never a good brother to you or Renly" they hadn't spoken about Renly since beginning their march to Storms End. The topic always was heated and death was the only agreement from both sides.

"Robert" Stannis tried.

"Listen damn it" he groaned and Lord Eddard lifted a hand warily his long face pained at seeing Robert like this.

"My children Stannis…help Allen be a better king than me, I was piss poor at it" _Damn it Robert don't make peace with the gods, fight them they took our mother and father_ Stannis gripped his seat his lips thinned unsure what to do. Any regular brother would be weeping or trying to comfort their dying family.

"Robert…you will raise your children" _a blatant lie_ he thought as he watched his brother chuckle bitterly.

"Damn it Stannis promise me" Robert groaned and Lord Eddard's eyes turned to Robert.

"I promise Robert" Stannis could not escape this.

"Ned" Lord Eddard swallowed and spoke up as Robert croaked his name.

"Robert?" asked Lord Eddard.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Lyanna" Robert lamented. Lord Eddard closed his eyes clearly pained by the words.

"You did not fail her Robert treachery took her life you did all you could" Stannis did not know if he could say yes or no to that war took from all highbron and lowborn.

"Hah your too damn soft Ned…go leave me I'm" Robert paused pained. "I'm tired" he lamented and slept. Stannis and Robert left Robert.

"Lord Stannis…I'm sorry" Stannis wasn't sure how to respond. _Elia is better than I in these matters_ Stannis sighed.

"War takes from us all Lord Stark…let us hope we can end all it soon" Stannis took his leave and Lord Eddard looked about ready to follow but he thought better of it, Stannis left to find the Sept were Lord Starks son had spent the night before his knighthood ceremony. Walking up the center before the seats no men were there to bother him. Arms behind him he walked up to stand at the center of the seven pointed star with statues representing the seven at each point.

"One mother…one father and, a two brothers" Stannis spoke aloud. As expected he would get no response from these gods.

"You take, and take, and take" he said and brought his hands forward spread.

"I was right to denounce you…let my wife worship you and let those others worship careless gods. Stannis Baratheon is a man that you will never have in your grasp" he grunted. He turned opposite to the mother he stared at the Stranger, the least popular of the gods.

"The least popular of the gods gets the most than the others" he said and walked out.

 **Jon**

The wedding grew nearer and his leg was getting better, Ser Barristan had offered congratulations earlier in the month. However now Jon hardly saw the mentor he had come to care for greatly, over the course of the war. His father was healing at a slower rate than him, but Jon himself was able to walk without his stick now. Waking up early in the morning he cracked his eyes hair tangled and sticking at odd places Tyene mumbled something in her sleep as she half laid on him clutching the sheets close to her. She hogged the damn things at night, if he didn't wrap his body around hers he would have frozen over. Tyene cracked her eyes open staring into his, with a smile he felt his heart quicken at the sight.

"You're beautiful" Jon said. A sweet blush spread through her as Jon closed the distance and kissed her.

"My hair is tangled and sticking at odd angles, are you sure I'm beautiful?" she smirked lifting herself up and stretching. Her gown slipped off her shoulders and Jon kissed the bare skin making her giggle a sound he found more beautiful than the songs Halena sung them when they were little.

"We could always stay in bed longer" Tyene turned and straddled him a low moan escaping her.

"Someone else certainly thinks we should" she grinned wickedly. She had as much a capability to be sweet as wicked he learnt very early on.

"That's just the morning doing not me" he tried though he knew he was blushing before her.

"You honorable fools, are all Starks such prudes?" asked Tyene.

"Yes maybe only Lloyd would have taken you on that offer" he chuckled.

"Ah your brother that led you to adventures?" Tyene left him alone as she stood and went behind a screen to change. This was done more for his sanity and keeping his trousers on.

"Aye we had a Lords Daughter visiting once…Lord Manderly's daughter I believe Wynafryd Manderly. Lloyd and her had gotten as far as their small clothes before he thought better of it" Jon told the story as he himself dressed.

"Did you catch them?" Tyene asked he could hear the laugh in her voice.

"No just how my brother told the story" Jon clarified.

"Well, can't say I ever met a man who wouldn't have bragged if he had gone through with it." Tyene was in a plain dress smoothing it down as she walked up to him. He wore a black leather jerkin over his grey shirt and trousers. Smirking Tyene looked to his chest, making Jon raise a brow and looked down she ha sown a patch on his jerkin.

"What's this?" he asked his lips quirking upward.

"Why our house sign dear husband to be" she cheekly replied.

"You made this?" he asked awed for a moment.

"Aye not much else to do when our own wedding isn't even planned by us. While I was sowing a cloak for you to drape over me I was thinking of what house coat of arms we should bare." Teyene said smoothing down his leather se traced the patch. A lone white Direwolf on a sandy field with falling snow with a sword stuck in the sand before the wolf.

"A sandy field for me…and snow for you…Bastards born and now a name and house for us" she said.

"Well then let us hope our wedding happens soon my lady, so I may drape you with that cloak already" Jon grinned. Tyene shook her head smiling as he pulled her to kiss her with as much love as he could muster. _I have lost too much and there's little to gain_ he wanted to marry this girls, to have her bare him little wolves. He wants a life, beyond his sword now as for so long he thought as a Kingsguard as a man with a sword he would carve his own life. Perspective was gained however in the bloody battles he fought the white cloak did not appeal to him as it once did when he found Tyene. He didn't want glory through song. Just a holdfast to hold for Lloyd and his lady wife by his side.

"Things changed" he said suddenly. Tyene looked at him with a raised brow unsure what he meant.

"When I marched south with my father and the King my only thoughts were to be a Kingsguard, make a name to be remembered. Have people remember Ser Jon Stormwolf of the Kingsguard instead of Jon Snow the Bastard" Jon began stroking her arms gently.

"Now I just wish to be Ser Jon and take you to see the North and meet my brothers and sisters" he smiled in a matter that almost made him feel childish for the thoughts.

"Jon..." she said and looked a bit guilty.

"Do you not wish to see the North? I know they say its cold and desolate but" he tried to explain and defend his land only for her to smile and wave her hand.

"It's not that…I just hope my siblings will understand my decisions is all" she said and Jon could only hold Tyene assuring her he would do his best to make them like him.

 **Rhaenys**

There was nothing that could describe the dread as she looked to Kings Landing before her. Camped outside Kings Landing's walls, if she could guess there was at the very least twenty five thousand men outside the wall. Flying in white banners was the falcon of House Arryn and camping with them was the Martell host flying the Sun and spear. Looking to Arys besides her she saw his lips thinned and his face weary.

"This makes no sense house Arryn declared neutrality…and why support Aegon?" Rhaenys whispered to him.

"I don't know my Lady…but perhaps this will dissuade you I don't believe the King is aware of this turn of events perhaps we can ride on to Storms End and inform them?" Ar0ys tried to yet again dissuade her.

"No Lady Stark…I mean if we save her we can" she could not come up with an answer she was no military woman to know what the Royal army would have an advantage on.

"My Lady with the Host of the Reach joining them. King Robert has the men to field and take Kings Landing" he explained.

"However if this force strikes at them and fight them….they will lose more and more men, before even reaching the city" He looked as at the far right armored knights of the vale practiced with their horses.

"When they reach Kings Landing exhausted and with less men Aegon could crush them without having to hide behind the walls" Areys said. _Then there is little hope isn't there?_ Rhaenys gripped the reins of her horse with a sinking feeling.

"It matters not, we need Lady Stark please Arys don't sway me on this again help me save her and take her to the Royal army" she said.

"Aye My lady we should enter the city as soon as we can" he sighed resigned to the fat of her plan. They rode through the camp. A nervous streak to them both as they as Arryn men looked from their business glancing at them. Some knights looked longer than the men at arms but she let a breath out when she was waved through the gate of Kings Landing. The city didn't change much a few buildings were gone only piles of rubble and smoke were left. The smell however persisted and more Martell men walked the streets than Gold Cloaks. They had entered through the Lion's Gate and once they hit Cobblers Square found a bar to rest. They entered and found the most secluded table to the right of the bar. Rhaenys looked with rising concern that plenty of Martell men and Vale men gathered there. Areys assured her they would be left alone, just when a bar wench came to them.

"What can I get yah" the girl asked. She had dark hair and her bust no doubt was getting her a few extra pennies if even Rhaenys noticed.

"Two beers, and some bread" Areys spoke for her.

"Aye a gold dragon" she said.

"So much?" asked Rhaenys.

"Aye the war is hard on us all, we have to make ends meet" she shrugged. Areys pursed his lips from where Rhaenys could see but he paid none the less.

"Right be back in a minute" she left and expertly dodged a drunken man's grope for her behind.

"I haven't seen a single gold cloak" mumbled Areys.

"I noticed as well, this isn't very good for us" Rhaneys pulled her cloak tighter around her. The girl came back and placed the two mugs down with a wodden bowl with two slices of bread. Taking her loaf she gave it a bite, the bread was cold and hard.

"Golden dragon for this?" Areys scowled at the woman.

"War going on two kings taking our food, nothing else to be done about it" she grumbled and walked away. _The common folk suffer more than us in this power play_ Rhaenys thought sadly. Rhaenys jumped a little the sound of a chair scraping against ground caught her attention as someone she didn't know dragged it and sat on their table banging his cup down the table his drink sloshing.

"Hey! You don't look like you belong here, what kind of citizen I would be if I didn't introduce you to this town" the man said, he sounded young about her age.

"Leave. Now" Areys growled and reached into his cloak no doubt gripping his knife.

"Hey now just trying to be like one of those high born cunts, taking our food!" the man downed his drink and stood slamming his palm down. He looked to Rhaenys who was about to turn away but the man said something that caught her attention.

"Winter is coming" he turned and left looking at the table he left a crumpled up flyer. She turned to Areys who unfurled the paper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A whore house near the Red Keeps walls" Areys said with suspicion.

"That's…curios" she admitted.

"Aye it's called the Wolf in Heat" he said. Areys put the flyer down the picture of a naked woman wrapped in wolfs fur.

"His words could this be a trap?" asked Rhaenys.

"Unlikely, Aegon wouldn't know of our disappearance." Aerys resoned.

"We should go then" Rhaenys felt a bit queasy about going into a whore house.

"My Lady…are you sure? I can go myself and you could stay at an Inn" he suggested.

"I will be fine come on let's go Areys" smiled Rhaenys reassuringly. They finished their drinks and left to find the whore house. A few questions later and they rode up one of the sisters to find the building. A grey curtain a wolf hanging on the sign over the door. They both entered to find a woman greet them with a smile.

"Hello if you're looking for some girls I got something special for you" the woman said with a slurty voice. Areys looked to her, Rhaneys licked her lips and wrung her hands together.

"Uhm…winter is coming" she said outloud. The woman opened her mouth and nodded.

"Jess look at the front…with me you two" they followed and Areys kept a hand on the pommel of his sword. They got led to a room on the second floor of the building where she knocked on the door thrice. She repeated after a seconds pause. The door opened and she waved them in, inside they found gathered men leading them, he was young and in his teens. He couldn't be that much older, he had the blackest hair and his eyes where so blue they rivaled the sky.

"Ah you're here, good thing Grit got to you" the man that had been with them at the bar waved from his spot on the right.

"Who are you…you look so…familiar" _he looks like Steffon_ her treacherous heart said. He grinned in a manner so familiar her heart ached and she clutched her chest.

"My name is Gendry Waters, and I with what's left of the lads here vowed our lolaytly to Lady Stark. I hope you would join us in freeing her my lady Rhaenys, and you as well Ser Areys" smiled Gendry and tapped a big axe on the table before him affectionately.

 **Domeric**

Domeric Bolton wiped his mouth and over looked the crumbled walls of Moat Cailin. Next to him was a Reed man part of the garrison left by Lloyd Stark. From the swamps charged Iron born, in greater numbers than his battle at the Deradfort, killing clansmen during his time in the Vale had been so much easier. He should have stayed in the Dreadfort, after he returned Lady Hornwoods body. Instead he left his Maester Uthor incharge while he rode south wanting to gain some measure of glory to show his father he was worthy to be his heir. Now he was stuck at Moat Cailin with his men and the garrison as the damn Iron Born chose to attack them. He wondered if these were the raiders that besieged Winterfell or not, if he lives he might just instead right north and join the garrison there in hopes of gaining favor for his house. _I can't die here I will be worth the name Bolton_ he drew his sword and lifted it high.

"KNOCK ARROWS!" he roared.

"LOSE!" arrows rained from the slits of the still standing towers as the bogged down raiders made their way to them. Domeric licked his lips and span his sword once for luck, _let's kill some krakens._ He thought launching to action.

 **Finals are coming….god I really wanted to resist that joke.**

 **Alright sorry about the long delay but yeah finals are here and I have been bogged down. Still I hope this chapter finds you all in good health! I was going to fit in Aegon's POV. Alas I felt it would not fit in too well but he will be the first on the next update! Whenever that may be as well lol this week is a bit busy.**

 **Anyways, you guys enjoy :)**

 **Oh and GENDRY!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lloyd**

The lone rider trotted gently as if he was taking stroll through a morning spring. Lloyd Stark, hummed watching the leftover carnage around him, such as the burnt and pillaged houses of Seaguard. Bodies were strewn on the ground, blood and guts piled the streets and the smell was nauseating. All in all the smell notwithstanding Lloyd never felt more at home. What good Northerner wouldn't enjoy the end of a good battle? His father for all his gentleness as well enjoyed battle more than he let on. Tales of the war were enough to know his father would grimly kill men but he would do it with the heartiness of a Northerner. Still while riding through the gates exiting the city, Lloyd hummed as he looked to the war camp, and just outside of it Edmure Tully was talking with his uncle when Lloyd rode by.

"Stark…again I must thank you." Lloyd grinned at Emure as he reined his horse warhorse shook its head and Lloyd patted his neck as he spoke to Emure.

"Ah I got to kill reavers and help out the Blackfish's nephew. All around a good day." Lloyd nodded with a smirk.

"Aye…" Emure said simply nodding distracted.

"Trouble Tully? Your men claim you have been like this for some time now." Lloyd asked raising a brow.

"…Rhaenys and her knight Arys have gone missing." Edmure said finally scowling.

"I…see I had no idea, forgive me Edmure." Lloyd said in thought at how she could have gone missing from Riverrun.

"As you shouldn't know, but worry not I already have men looking for her. Her assigned maids said she had gone out riding with her knight before disappearing. I shall find her." Edmure said before excusing himself. Sharing a brief conversation about casualties with the Blackfish Lloyd rode further into the camp. He watched as men moved from here to there. Some men celebrated and others mourned the death of their friends. The whores made their rounds and wine flowed as victory was the main theme of the activity on the camp. From the many banners of minor houses he watched as they all had their little gathering and when he was seen drinks went up along with cheers and of course the new name they made for him. Lloyd was no coward after all, he led the men at the front of every formation. He would not be called a coward and hide behind his men. So he had led the charge against the raiders in greater numbers than back at Lannisport. Lloyd had bled for the victory as much as his men had, his armor was bloodied and dented with a few scratches and bruises on his body. The battle was long as the entrenched Iron Born were not going to give up Seaguard anytime soon.

Lloyd had led charge after charge until on the fifth day they had given up. Lloyd dealt with them with the same cruelty they gave. He stood on the walls of Seaguard as he had the Iron Born flung from her walls. He watched it all with a scowl and gritted teeth. Even after killing so many of them he still felt no satisfaction from their deaths and even more so with Theon was nowhere to be found. Lloyd had been given more than a few frightened stares by the few prisoners he had decided to keep for information. Like in Lannisport he killed all that didn't look like commanders and had them watch their men be flung from Seaguards battlements. With the Iron Born broken and dead his men had cheered and called him Lloyd the Wolf with the Lionheart. The camp had adopted the name and spread it quickly and it seemed to follow him like Greywind who was always trailing behind him.

Reaching his command tent he dismounted his horse and patted Greywinds head as he eagerly trotted inside and found his meal awaiting him. A huge piece of raw meat was on a wooden bowl by his seat, while his commanders sat waiting for him in respect before eating. Well almost, Ser Hosteen Frey had helped himself much to the glares of his commanders. Lloyd simply laughed and sat waving away their courtesies.

"Sit, eat men, this is a war camp not a bloody feast. We are all equal here. Eat your fill but drink with moderation. To our victory!" Lloyd held his cup up and they all cheered Ser Hosteen doubly so. Ser Gregor was somewhere else and Lloyd got to enjoy his meal without having to hear the massive mountain eat like a damn pig. He wasn't fazed by ser Hosteen who shoveled food in as the man at the very least kept his mouth closed. Ser Gregor ate as a pig liking old cabbages and broth.

"The battle went better than expected. Our casualties were low and we were able to learn of the Iron Borns movements." Lloyd began.

"Aye!" Eddard Karstak banged his cup on the table.

"Yes but the news is troubling my lord, the Iron Born if not already, plan to lay siege to

Moat Cailin." Lord Gawen of house Westerling said.

"Of more concern is Victarion Greyjoy who has taken personal offense against House Stark." Eddard spoke. As any good North man he thought of defending the sons of his Liege Lord. After their father's death, Lloyd's slaying of Walder Frey had inspired great loyalty in him. A move Lloyd would admit to having done so for that very reason. With their father dead keeping Frey alive would have been a risk despite as good as it would have felt so see him bark and rave at being imprisoned in his own home. However it would have only made them act without thought eventually. So as Lloyd knew their father he knew them, simple men had simple pleasures and vengeance was a taste all men share.

"He took Deepwood Moat and he has sworn to burn Winterfell to the ground." Eddard went on with anger. His loyalty was as plain as day, he wasn't some Lord's son from the south that acted offended for favor. Then again most of the men here didn't act for favor but because he inspired their loyalty. Watching his men discuss their next move, drink, smile and trade japes, Lloyd never felt more at home. Ruling Winterfell as a Lord wasn't what Lloyd would call fulfilling. He knew his duty but he found little pleasure in counting copper and listening to one complaint after another. Here he felt vindicated. He won glory, plunder and he felt like a new man. He wasn't a son people watched their mouth around but a man defined by his own deeds and not his last name.

"My Lord, we should march to Moat Cailin soon. This distraction cost us little but…" Again Lord Gawen Westerling said.

"Aye and so you shall, but as I have said I must return to Casterly Rock for political business. I shall join you at Moat Cailin at my earliest convenience." Lloyd said.

"Yes off course." Gawen Westerling said sighing in concern. Lloyd believed the Blackfish would do well in commanding his army until he returned. Freeing Seaguard was just a small stop in his path of slaughtering every single Iron Born Lloyd could get his hands on.

"Well I have business to attend to my lords, enjoy your feast and revel in our victory." Lloyd smirked as he walked out with Ser Hosteen following.

After his meal he went and sat on his command table. A map marked his forces and the expected Iron Born forces heading for Moat Cailin. His plan was simple, reinforce Moat Cailian and hold out until he could arrive. When he reached Moat Cailin he would march North straight for Winterfell and catch the Iron Born between him and Winterfell's walls. The damn squids proved they lacked the organization to fight as an army.

"My Lord, we have…a problem" Brynden said as four men came in. Two were Lannister men in their leathers with bruises on their face and one had a busted lip.

"Okay…what happened?" Lloyd said leaning against the table crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well this one here…Kevin fucked a whore." Kevin glared at Ser Brynden.

"Uhm…" Ser Brynden said looking at the other one.

"Marco." The other one said.

"Marco yeah he fucked the same whore and they both said they'd marry her." Marco and Kevin both looked to Ser Brynden frowning.

"Well where's the whore?" asked Lloyd uncrossing his arms.

"She's been held for now for questions" Ser Brynden asked.

"Bring her to my tent, if she decides to marry either one of you, this is over…are we clear?" Lloyd said sternly to his men.

"Aye my Lord." said Marco.

"Yes my Lord." said Kevin.

"Good Ser Brynden get these men in full gear. I want two full runs around the camp in plate." The men sagged and groaned while Ser Brynden grinned and asked for his horse no doubt wanting to personally enjoy the two blockheads' punishment. Lloyd reached his tent to find the whore standing by his table where some fruit laid there for the taking. Taking his sword from his hip he laid it beside his cot and, still in his armor, he sat down the cot creaking a little under the added weight of his armor.

"Your Grace." she said awkwardly bowing, Lloyd smiled shaking his head.

"No king, I am not even a lord yet but, my lord shall suffice." Lloyd said and motioned for the fruits.

"Go on you can have as many as you like." Lloyd said and stood again going by his reflecting glass and began undoing the bindings of his armor. He had practiced putting it on himself in the times they made camp during their march north. Fifteen thousand men and he was half embarrassed about having to need servants to put on his armor. He had seen lesser hedge knights put on their own armor.

"Thank you…my lord." she said. Her accent was odd he couldn't quite point out from where it originated. Then again he never met anyone from the Free Cities to tell. So he instead of trying to guess where she was from he called to her as the conversation would pass the time if nothing else.

"What is your name?" he said his pauldrons gone. He began on his arm guards and breast plate. His armor left him piece by piece until she spoke at last.

"Shae my lord" Lloyd hummed and, his breastplate and metal skirt off, he worked on his legs. Finally done he removed the padded jacket and Lloyd felt the chill of the Riverlands.

"Bloody hells it's cold." looking himself in the mirror Lloyd turned with a grin and his eyes widened. Shae had dropped her dress and she was laying on his cot propped up on the pillows, her skin was a healthy tan. His eyes trailed to her perfect breasts. They were round, perky and her nipples a light shade of pink.

"What is this?" Lloyd finally asked frowning at her. She looked confused for a moment sitting up before nervously clutching one of his pillows to her chest.

"I-I thought since you brought me here…you wanted me…my lord." she fumbled nervous. Lloyd opened his mouth and thought. It'd been awhile since he bedded Margaery. So with that in mind Lloyd asked the question he needed to ask first.

"Do you want to marry one of my men, they seem to pummel each other for your affection" Lloyd said as she leaned on her pillow and her breasts were again within his view. She certainly wasn't shy about it that's for sure. Lloyd crossed his arm waiting for her answer. He wasn't sure what to think about her.

"I don't know they are both sweet boys." Shae began.

"So you don't know?" asked Lloyd raising a brow.

"I don't know." Shae said and Lloyd groaned.

"Okay you don't marry either of them and I find you a knight to marry how about that?" Lloyd said shrugging his shoulders.

"Truly?" she asked eyes shining at marrying a knight. He doubted it was about any songs she heard. If she had been following his camp she knew about war. No doubt she knew knight's weren't the pageantry shown in Tourneys but killers.

"Aye a good man could use a good wife to keep him happy, but first" Lloyd smirked and lifted his shirt over his body. He winced as he still somewhat bruised and battered. Shae looked to him and grinned.

"So is that my payment for my services?" she asked japing.

"Oh no dear lady this is no service. I shan't give you coin, but simply my bed and my body" Lloyd said and she interrupted him.

"And your cock" Shae blurted. He would have blushed if he was he the boy he was before Margeary instead Lloyd laughed.

"Aye that too." Lloyd kissed her and moved the pillow from her body as she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. Lloyd groaned and kissed her neck with his hand groping at her round breast. He continued groaning feeling her grind herself on him.

"Shit woman…you'll drive me mad." Lloyd sat up and kicked off his boots and trousers. Lloyd said spreading her legs. He entered her and she gasped mouth agape before grinning.

"My…lord!" she gasped out as he rocked his hips against hers.

"Just call me Lloyd through this, I don't need that when I'm fucking a woman." Lloyd groaned as he took her. He was glad his tent was made of very thick material and the camp was lively as all seven hells. Lloyd panted a little feeling the fatigue of battle getting to him a little, noticing this she used her hips to roll him on the cot to his back and rode him smirking as she grinded her hips against him.

"Seven hells I haven't had this in a long time!" Lloyd gritted his teeth guiding her hips as she egged him further on.

"God's you're reaching so deep!" she moaned.

"Don't patronize me. Tell me what you truly feel, I don't bloody like false praises." Lloyd said and she only smirked. Leaning down she whispered by his ear with a breathless laugh.

"Trust me you would know if I was faking it." she bit his ear and he felt an odd thrill. She rode him and he felt himself grow closer to his sweet end.

"Lloyd…shite!" shae said her hips bucked and he felt her tighten around him.

"Fuck!" He forced her down on the bed and pulled from her, rubbing his last bit on her belly.

"Hah…hah" Lloyd gasped wiping his head watching Shae with a smirk, sighed.

"That was pretty good. Most men just do their business and be done with me." Shae said, humming Lloyd moved her right leg from his side flipping her on her belly.

"Oh we are far from done Shae…I just killed a lot of men, and I'm frustrated. You'll be walking out bow legged after we're done." Lloyd said pulling her hips up and thrusted into her. Shae moaned and went to her elbows and buried her head into the pillow.

"Seven hells you'll tear me in half!" Shae moaned and Lloyd only grunted like a hungry wolf and did as he willed. After some time passed Lloyd realized he just fucked the woman his men wanted for five hours straight…seven hells he didn't want to leave his tent. Shae curled up by his side half laying on his chest. His frustration after five days of battle gone. What was worse was the fact that he would be leaving his men. Careful not to wake Shae he reached to the desk by his cot and grabbed the parchment there. Holding it with his free hand not being used as a pillow Lloyd read in his mind.

Dear Brother.

There is no conceivable way to secure our mother through subterfuge, news arrived of the armies of the Vale camped outside King's Landing. Aegon Targeryen now has the men to hold the capital until winter and spend our father's forces. So tells me our Granduncle Kevan, however after corresponding with the King he has agreed to send our mother over with a host of eight hundred men by ship to be escorted by the Dornish fleet. Your betrothed Arianne Martell shall arrive for you to meet her. After two moons you are to be wed to unite our houses.

"What are you reading my lord?" Shae mumbled and he felt her lips on his chest.

"Well in short let us go for another tilt" Lloyd said putting the parchment aside down and mounting her again Shae laughed grinning.

"Again? By the gods you have the stamina of a war horse" Shae said but already she seemed eager as she rubbed her opening against his cock.

"For your information, this will be my last day as a free man" Lloyd laughed.

"Free?" Shae said moaning as he entered her.

"Aye…I must be married off to some woman I never met so before that happens let me fuck the woman I met hours ago" Lloyd said and they went again long enough that Ser Brynden came to check on him. He found them with Shae sleeping on his cot while Lloyd tied his breeches up shirtless.

"Oh gods man….what do I tell these boys now?" Brynden said.

"Tell them she won't marry any of them. She will marry a knight of my choosing to teach them a bloody lesson…keep the part about me and her to ourselves however." Lloyd smirked and Brynden sighed.

"Aye…gods" Lloyd let Shae sleep in as he dressed in leathers and walked out with Ser Brynden to enjoy a good day with his men. He walked the lines, joked with his men, and asked them about their lives, dreams and hopes. Lloyd laughed heartedly and drank his night away with his men before he would leave nearly all of them to be part of the menagerie that was his marriage. By morning Lloyd had three hundred men, mostly North men. Stark Banners were flying high with a single golden Lion in the formation behind him. All mounted, Lloyd led his men down Seaguard while Ser Brynden would lead the army to Moat Cailin.

"So…who knows a Cask of Ale" Lloyd smirked and before long the road was full of song as his men as always loyally loved him.

 **Aegon**

Aegon sighed, as he walked through the gates of the Red Keep to the throne room. The throne he paid in blood for awaited him as he strode tall and proud a man calling his name. "Aegon Targaryen, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms protector of the realm!" Lord Yornwood announced. The older man was standing as respect for his king striding through the halls the Dornish nobility and gathered guest bowed to him. The only exception was Cersei Stark, who held an air of defiance as he walked past her. Striding atop the steps he turned and sat on the Iron Throne, practice made it easy to not poke his ass on the damn chair. I should have the barbs hammered out Aegon thought as he sat.

"Your Grace, The Master of Coin, Petry Baelish and, Lady Lysa Arryn to see you" Baelish walked in along with widowed Lysa Arryn. He did not like how close he found them to be, Lord Arryn was a good man, this woman jumped at the chance to be with Baelish.

"Lord Baelish, you have come through with your word. You brought to my side the Vale, and as such I would be remiss to not reward the effort" Aegon would have stood. Had another man, a man he trusted done the task he would have stood to show respect. Baelish would only get what he deserved and no more.

"Lady Arryn, if you do no object, I wish you to join houses with Peter Baelish, I will elevate him to Lord Protector of the Vale, until your young son Robert Arryn, comes of age." Lady Arryn looked elated and thanked Aegon like he was the father himself.

"Thank you your, Grace! It would be an honor to serve you!" Baelish himself bowed and gave him that smile that unnerved the young dragon.

"Thank you for the kindness your grace" Aegon nodded, do not lull yourself into overconfidence Baelish Aegon thought.

"Lady Arryn, I bestow upon you a greater honor. Your boy Robert shall be my personal squire, to further strengthen your ties to the Iron throne." Baelish seemed to falter and Lysa Arryn looked horribly paled and her face was mortified.

"Your Grace! Please Robert is too young and sickly" she blattered. Baelish shall not have the boy to mold him as he pleased if Aegon had any say.

"My lady a boy needs to grow to be a man, he shall be my squire" Aegon did stand this time. She shrank and Baelish simply bowed.

"Off course your Grace, I shall make the arrangements" Baelish guided away Lady Arryn comforting her.

"My Lord Hand is there anything else that needs my attention?" he asked.

"No my Lord, however I do recommend you call a council meeting." he advised.

"Then do so. Have them assemble in an hour." stepping from the throne he retired to his solar to eat alone. Something that had become a habit. He would dine with his Lords often enough, but when it came when his lords were busy, he ate alone. He had briefly entertained dining with Lady Stark if only to break the monotony but he quickly dropped the idea. Lady Stark was not exactly pleased with her situation and she had more than made it clear. He had tried to eat with his mother, but she deflected him constantly. His heart could only take so much so he resigned himself to eating alone. His uncle spent his time in the whorehouse in King's Landing, and when on duty he still entertained servant girls rather than be with him.

After his meal he joined his small council. Gathered along with the Vale Lords, for his next move against Robert. His hand began the meeting as Aegon entered crown on his head and sword at his hip.

"Your Grace now that you are here, please let us begin" Lord Yornwood began. First were letters of importance, first from his uncle Doran and Aegon couldn't help but be happy and guilty in an odd combination. His Aunt Arianne was the heir to Sunspear and Dorne. He had read quite a few letters on her asking him to reconsider. First letters were polite and kind. Then they got longer and more technical with the last one he was sure he was called a cunt. Not the word outright but he found the letters in an odd pattern down the first words on each paragraph. Still he felt he deserved it for taking her birthright. His uncle Oberyn had been whoring and drinking away the grief of Quentyn. Campaigning with him had been something Aegon would not forget. His death brought him down and the fact that he was responsible for it hadn't escaped him. Still he focused on the matter at hand.

"If I may?" Lord Yornwood asked, Aegon nodded.

"Your Grace it is an honor for House Martell to do its part for the crown and restoring peace to the realm. My daughter Arianne Martell will wed Lloyd Stark uniting our houses, and bringing the Realm one step closer to peace. My daughter will sail up the Sunset Sea to Lannisport" The letter was short and later titles and formalities was all that followed.

"That is good. My information network is still a bit slow but Lloyd Stark has been doing as he said. Fighting off Ironborn through the Eastern shores." His master of whispers Dagos Manwoody spoke, the man really was good at gathering information Aegon would give him that much.

"Good our next letter is from... Kevan Lannister" Lord Yornwood sighed

"He has the handwriting of a woman" Yornwood drawled frowning.

"Halena Stark wrote this. We never found her and she was likely heading south when she escaped. She ran into her brother and no doubt having his mother is all that keeps him from joining up with his father." Obara who had been as quiet as a mouse spoke finally making Aegon jump a little. Her and her sisters had become part of his guard. He had offered them to be his Kingsguard but they said they'd sooner grow a cock than go into celibacy. So he had no Kingsguard to speak off, only personal guards.

"So what do we do?" Aegon asked for advice.

"Nothing I say my Lord. If Lloyd Stark unites himself with your aunt, House Stark will have little choice but to bend the knee." Yornwood said out loud.

"Read the letter Lord Yornwood" Aegon said.

"Your Grace we wish for nothing more than peace and the return of my niece. My brothers selected Heir Lloyd Stark shall wed the Lady Arianne Martell bringing peace between house Lannister and the Royal house Targaryen. In two moons we shall hold the wedding at Lannisport in the Godswood and a second wedding in the Great Sept of Baelor" again titles and formalities that Aegon didn't bother listening to.

"Reply we shall send a Royal party to bare witness to the marriage." Aegon said thinking of who to send to represent him. His first thought was Lord Yonrwood but he had become increasingly reliant on him to help him rule as the task of ruling and war were becoming ever growing piles of work on his solar. Worst he still hadn't found any of the Stark Garrison and the Lannister Garrison that abandoned their armor and colors. Whether these men simply scattered out of fear or if someone was leading them from the shadows was another matter entirely. Crime had thankfully not been a problem. The huge amount of troops allowed him to police King's Landing without relying on the Gold Cloaks that Aegon held zero trust for. Baelish was something he needed to deal with.

"My Lords if I may" Speaking of the mockingbird the quiet master of coin spoke up with his sly smile.

"The Iron Bank has sent another message for their money, how are we to respond?" Baelish stated.

"Perhaps we can call on our newest allies in Lloyd Stark and have the riches of the Westernlands help pay this debt" Baelish said and though not well liked by the other council members they agreed…well all except the bumbling Maester Pycell.

"My Lords if we force such expenses on the Westerland, it would only create animosity when we have only found peace" Pycell stuttered out and made sense however House Lannister wasn't firmly in his grasp. Not when the heir of Tywin Lannister still breathed and the strength of the Westerlands was still with Robert.

"I shall consider this for now. Ask that my Uncle Doran to send a payment from Dorne in the form of Silver and food. Tell the bank it shall have its due for we cannot have them back Robert" Aegon said cursing the Baratheon man who drank and feasted the Treasury away.

"Wise words your grace" Baelish smiled again and Aegon begrudgingly nodded to him.

"Another matter then, is the Royal Fleet" said fleet was still safely in Dornish waters. However they would best work to blockade Robert at Storm's End but there was the fear of Dragonstone. If Aegon took the might of the Vale and Dorne to the Storm Lands he would have to leave King's Landing barely defended with an expanded Gold Cloak Force and a traitor that turned on his previous master. Speaking off traitors Aegon briefly wondered where Varys had disappeared to. The wily enchun was nowhere to be found when he took the Red Keep. The months he ruled he had made it a priority to have him and spill his secrets but Aegon gave up on that when he didn't find him by the first few weeks.

"Perhaps we can buy one from the Free Cities?" Ser Deizel Dart his master of ships spoke up.

"More money my lord? Are we not in enough debt?" Baelish quipped.

"Do enlighten us, on how we can gather a fleet than master of coin" Ser Deizel said Baelish's title with sarcasm. Aegon himself thought of the option but how could he afford it? Indeed he couldn't drain Dorne, that was just a bad move and his uncle wouldn't consider it. The Vale was another option but they had their own small fleet to add to their numbers. The North unfortunately was a force he could not access even with Lloyd Stark as it was besieged by the Ironborn. If he wanted a fleet of the best bloody Sailors in Westeros he needed the damn reavers. However Baelon was in open rebellion and he would first burn the Iron Islands than deal with a 'greenlander'. Evidence of that was when he refused Robert's alliance.

"Then the Iron Bank, can it buy us a fleet? For when we win this war we can make the Loyalist pay for this expense and the debt we have already." Aegon voice out loud. Lord Yornwood doing his job as his hand voiced his opinion.

"The Iron Bank would hardly have reason to trust us even with the payment you have given, worst on that account we would have to deal with Braavos for a fleet, as they can spring a fleet faster than the whole of Westeros could in a year" Yonrwood said, again solid advice and he found himself agreeing. Their fleet was truly a problem that needed to be dealt with. At this point his options were limited. He needed to end this war fast for Winter was here.

"Then any suggestions on bringing this war to a swift end?" Aegon sighed feeling bloody tired already. As if the seven were listening hope filled him when a man rushed into the council room and whispered in Manwoody's ear. The eyes of his master of whisper grew as wide as dinner plates before grinning and looked to Aegon.

"Your Grace our cause must be a good one, for luck has favored us" Lord Dagos said eagerly and stood his chair scraping on the stone floor.

"Our snake in Robert's army reports to us." Ah Tayne Sand another of his Uncle's Bastards he had yet to meet.

"What would that be?" Aegon asked leaning forward on his elbow resting his head on his threaded fingers.

"Robert is on his deathbed and will not make it through another week. Considering this letter and the dated printed on it he may already be dead" Lord Dagos Manwoody said and his council began discussing in earnest. Aegon thought before ordering silence.

"Order" Aegon said and the Lords quieted looking to the Vale Lords that stood quietly he addressed the man known as Bronze Yhon. One of the most old and powerful houses of the Vale and currently the man leading the military forces of the Vale.

"Lord Royce, your opinion on the matter?" Aegon asked and he saw the man visibly suck in a calming breath. He was as subtle as a man on fire, when he spoke he spoke plainly and to the point revealing nothing.

"I have no opinion on the matter my Lord I am here to simply serve" Lord Royce said his piece and said no more.

"Very well make preparations. We shall march to Storm's End and end this war once and for all. Lord Yonrwood have our forces split ten thousand Dornish spears to hold the city while the rest will join me with the Vale forces and end this Rebellion." Aegon stood signaling the end of the meeting and no arguments to be made against him. Turning Aegon left to find himself some rest as he exited the chamber he noticed torches lit and the sky grow dark. He didn't realize the meeting had run so long. Sighing he rubbed his temples and left for his apartments for rest hoping this war would end soon.

 **Arianne**

"We are here my lady" Aero Hotah her sworn shield said as they stood on the deck of the Windless ship that brought her to her husband to be. Arianne had been more than displeased and even angrier with Aegon for doing this. Her birthright had been stripped just so she could be used as a piece in this damn war. Her birthright was to be Princess of Dorne not a token to be given like her aunt was to Rhaegar Targaryen. Still she was a Martell and she had her duty to do, so she had already resigned herself to her fate and made it a point that she would wrap this Lloyd Stark around her little finger. She may not be the Ruler of Dorne but she would not be denied her power.

"Yes my betrothed awaits." she drawled in her exotic accent. Aero the ever silent man nodded and bowed leaving her side so she could be alone with her thoughts.

"Last I heard from some talk at the docks the boy has earned himself a name" Aero spoke making Arianne turned to him. He never cared for much of these things so it was rare for him to speak of them. Names meant little to this man that she knew of as her faithful shield. What he cared about was a good fight not unlike her Uncle Oberyn.

"What is that?" she asked if only mildly curious, if Aero deemed it enough to mention it might be worth knowing.

"His men chant the name as he seems fond of drowning Ironborn" Aero said and turned to her his eyes unreadable as his lips pulled back in a wry smirk.

"The Wolf with the Lionheart" Arianne raised a thin eyebrow and her luscious lips pulled back revealing her teeth as she chuckled.

"Very well I will show this little wolf how to sit and lick my feet properly." Arianne smirked as looming in the Distance even from Lannisport she could see the imposing fortress of Casterly Rock.

Jon

His leg was now good as new and the moment couldn't have arrived sooner. Dressed in his finest leathers that of all people King Robert had insisted on. Jon stood at the center of the Godswood of Storm's End. His father, who had been surprised as anyone when Tywin Lannister said if he was unfamiliar with how the Northerners married without priests, told Jon's father to do the ceremony himself. Tywin Lannister had taken the task with little care and arranged a ceremony lavish enough to get the men invested in it and keep moral up. So Jon with a nervous feeling looked to the entrance to the Godswood and his breath caught. As Ser Barristan Selmy had agreed to give away Tyene in lieu of her father not being able to be present. Watching Tyene walk to him Jon couldn't help but think he never felt happier in his entire life, after they exchanged vows everything would change forever.

 **Okay sorry for the long delay had some writers block with Aegon's part but thankfully that got sorted out when I watched the crap of the Season 6 trailer of GOT. Now then let's get some questions shall we?**

 **Laurent Grant first thanks for the reviews! I'm always glad to hear from dedicated fans of this little story of mine. Now for Cersei she will get a POV if not next then the chapter after the next one. However I needed to catch up with Aegon so this chapter was what that was all about.**

 **Well that's about it and hope you enjoyed some Lloyd since I know you guys just love this guy! I seriously am so surprised at the reception even now hah. Well enjoy guys and see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Domeric**

"Seven hells!" Domeric looked to the man who yelled as he had a Maester and another man hold him down while the screaming man was being treated. Looking around they were running out of room for the wounded. From the four hundred men plus the sixty more Domeric had with him they had a total of perhaps almost two hundred and fifty men. Almost a hundred wounded that could still fight and the rest where bed ridden unable to move. Domeric wiped his mouth some stray blood from his last skirmish he had left a small wound on his forehead that thankfully stopped bleeding. Cleaning it to avoid infection had been a priority turning to his current right hand man Manor Boggs from the Croggmen walked to him.

"We lost another five today, were burning the bodies later on" the Croggman said, Domeric nodded watching the swamps to the right of Moat Cailin. He checked on the towers earlier on and thankfully they still had arrows to spare. Domeric rested his hand on the pommel of his sword leaning against the tower next to him Manor sat down against the wall and looked tired, hell they were all tired. Iron Born Attacks where constant and they knew they were wearing them down it was only thanks to Howland Reed and his men hitting them in the swamp slowing them down even more than the swamps already did. Thankfully a rider from the Riverlands of all places came telling them a relief force was coming from Lloyd Stark. Nothing beyond that not even a bloody time frame on when this relief force would arrive.

"Winter is on us and no relief in sight" Manor said sighing groaning and opening his wine skin and taking a swig of it wiping his crusty beard with a groan.

"Aye the old gods are testing our resolve, with these damn reavers assaulting our lands" Domeric hummed rubbing his temples his watch was almost at an end. The night raids had put them on edge and almost all night rounds had been made. Sighing Domeric looked to the horizon over the swamp lands and from the trees men began pouring and slogging through the bog.

"Raid! Raid, on your guard men!" yelled Domeric and Moat Cailin was filled with life and a war horn resounded through air. Manor Boggs using his frog spear stood next to Domeric. Steel sang as more men joined him on the half destroyed wall. From the tower slits arrows rained on the Iron Born as the arrows fell on them. The first frew raiders reached the walls and hopped over them. Domeric met the first raider parrying an axe swipe before throwing a fist to the raiders face making him drop his guard. He slid his sword across his gut and the raider screamed as he died. More poured over the wall and Domeric hacked his way through the attackers Manor with his frog spear jabbed forward killing a raider stabbing him through the neck. Domeric gritted his teeth stepping back as a raider swung down his sword missing Domeric who stabbed the man through the heart. The fighting was become more intense bodies piled and Domeric noticed they began losing more men on the battlements. Taking charge he moved down the right of the wall Manor taking up the rear. Another raider got before him and Domeric cut him parrying the man's stab and driving his shoulder against the raider knocking him against his friend. Hands clasped together on his sword he decapitated the poor bastard. Following up by stabbing his staggered friend through the heart. Kicking the two bodies down the battlements he reached the stone stairs and noticed the courtyard had raiders in it alredy the able and wounded fighting together.

"With me! Come on gather at the middle!" Domeric ordered and hopped the stone stairs two at a time as soon as he hit the court yard a raider in plate attacked him. Domeric leaned back as the man swung his Warhammer at Domerics head tripping on his feet Domeric fell back on the stone stairs.

"DIE!" yelled the raider and swung overhead with his hammer Domeric rolled right and the stone on the steps cracked. Domeric rolled on the ground and scrambled up, when another raider axe high up tried to kill him, but Domeric jabbed his sword into the man's gut standing and twisting it before sliding it out. The hammer wielding raider didn't seem to be done with him and charged at Domeric swinging his hammer at an arch. Domeric raised his sword parrying the strike and and swung at the man's head but he was skilled enough to bring his arm up the sword glanced off the armor. Stepping back Domeric avoided the back swing of the hammer and the spike on the back. Tossing his sword to his other hand he waited for the man to swing his hammer and side step it as he found himself quicker than the man. The damn raider was fast enough himself to turn and keep him at bay with Domeric dodging and parrying his hammer strikes. Pulling his sword back into a defensive stance the sword parallel to the ground Domeric back stepped as the hammer missed then half-swording his hand grabbing the blade he guided a stab to the man's head and went right through the man's helm. The man screamed as with all his might Domeric drove the sword into him until Domeric felt his sword hit something hard. Planting his boot on the man's breastplate he pushed him off his sword.

"RAGGHH!" Domeric turned slightly bringing his sword up unable to parry the strike in time he would have to take full hit. With his sword locked and ready he was thankful when Manor with his frog spear killed the raider.

"Manor! Hold fast this may be our last stand!" Domeric said and rallied the men still standing as the Raiders seemed to pour from the walls like water.

"Kill these cunts! Do not relent!" yelled Domeric and fought killing more men and being nicked a few times by more and more men. He started feeling losses and the wounded now seemed to be beaten back and evens till the arrows from the towers did not stop as the Iron Born poured over the walls. Then a war horn was heard followed by three more and the Iron Born for whatever bloody reason retreated. Domeric could only pray to the old gods in gratitude as he killed another raider and then another before finally the gathered men fled like the drown god himself was behind them. With the fleeing Iron Born Domeric wasn't sure what to do so instead he went with the best option to keep the men from fear.

"Victory!" loud cheers erupted through Moat Cailin only after this charge the voices where less, much less than before. Domeric out of sheer curiosity while the men celebrated sword still firmly in hand trudged tiredly up the stone steps up the battlements and looked to see the bodies pile on the bogs and iron Born retreating in fear. Swiftly Domeric trudged down to the celebrating men.

"Oder damn it order!" he yelled at the men and slowly calmed themselves.

"Victory is ours again but do not forget they might just charge again Manor! Your Croggmen know these bogs can you send men to scout. Meyhaps our reinforcements are finally here" Manor silently nodded and gathered some of his small Croggmen to the swamps agile and expertetly from the Battlements Domeric watched them almost glide over the bogs fast while a normal man would be knee deep in mud. Sighing finally letting his guard down he cleaned his sword between his flexed arm and returned to sort wounded, dead and, burn bodies.

 **Jon**

"Who comes before the gods?" his father asked out loud and Jon in his black leathers stood straight smiling.

"Tyene Sand, she comes before the gods to wed a woman grown and flowered comes to beg the gods blessing, who claims her?" Ser Barristan said his arm locked with Tyene who smiled at Jon gently blushing slightly. Jon simply nodded to her as the ceremony continued, with high energy the gathered guest politely remained quiet.

"I do Jon of house Stormwolf, who gives her?" Jon resided by memory after memorizing the ceremony.

"I Ser Barristan Selmy of house Selmy and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard" Ser Barristan smiled at Tyene gently as a true knight and asked her in his same gentle tone.

"Tyene Sand do you take this man" he asked.

"I take this man" Tyene said and Jon could almost feel his heart skip a beat at how happy she sounded. Stepping up to him Tyene turned to Jon. Staring at her soft eyes and beautiful face he almost felt like losing his nerve. Well almost as he couldn't feel happier at this moment he could think of nothing else but Tyene. Removing her plain cloak that she had over her dress, Ser Barristan stepped back and Jon with the Cloak she had sown with their new sigil draped it over her shoulders.

"In the sight of Gods and men, I hear by unite these two lovers as husband and wife, of one mind and, one soul let the gods curse those who would tear them apart." His father said the words his eyes gentle on both of them. Jon turned to stare at his wife to be in a matter of seconds and spoke.

"With this kiss I pledge my love and take you as my wife" Jon said his grey eyes staring at her light blue eyes.

"With this kiss I pledge my love and take you as my Lord and husband" Tyene said and the two shared a kiss infront of everyone to see as they became husband and wife. Turning back to the gathered guest they raised their united hands and the gathered guest clapped and the bolder common born men hooted and yelled. Walking down many gave them words of encouragement and more than a few dirty japes at their expense. Into Stomrs End Great hall the great feast began and the warcamp outside and the garrison began to eat and drink the night away. The Tyrell graciously supplying most of the food so as not to strain the army's supply or Stoms Ends stores. Wine flowed across the entire Castle and camp as Jon sat in the High table with the newlyweds at the center. From there Jon could see the outright painful separation of North and south. To the most right of the Hall loud cursing and eating like animals was the Northen Lords and their host. Galbart Glover was currently in an arm wresetling match none other than Greatjon. Both men garnered a crowd as they banged on the battle and roared in approval.

To the left the more subdued Southern Lords and their men looked on with raised eyebrows and disapproval to the North men. Jon for one rolled his eyes at the Southron Lord and their easily offended natures. Still on the high table Stannis was talking with his father While Lord Tywin Lannister to his right sat with Western Lords discussing the Marching plans a week from now. He wouldn't get to enjoy his time with his wife for long, but he had a duty to the realm and his father. Feeling his wife turn to him Jon turned to Tyene who clasped his hand and smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked visibly shaken before laughing.

"Have I become so transparent to you my wolf?" Tyene said this time the smile did reach her eyes and Jon laughed along with her. Bringing her hand up and kissed it gently before replying to her words.

"Not at all you're as much a mystery to me as your land Tyene" Jon said with love in his eyes. Though Tyene looked pained at those words and closed her eyes reaching for his cheek feeling the roughness as he hadn't shaved in some weeks. Pulling his face down Jon smiled and kissed Tyene sweetly showing her she should feel no sadness in their happiest of days.

"I love you" she whispered even through the loud feast and music he was able to hear her.

"Aye as I do you Tyene" Jon said and he felt his heart tug as his words only made her cringe slightly and he almost felt fear that something was wrong. Before he could ask her Tyene spoke up again this time hopeful if only a bit desperate.

"Come dance with me Jon" she smiled and Jon chuckled nodding he had been taught along with his brothers and sister. The most surprising being it was on Lady Starks insistence, saying she would not have him embarrass her should any Lords daughter fancy him and he couldn't dance. He wasn't sure to this day if she meant it as that or if his father had anything to do with it. Deciding to ignore that train of thought he focused on Tyene and her beautiful dress for the colder winds of the now very much winter, her dress covered her modestly along with the cloak he draped over her as she used it for warmth. The dress of all colors was orange with black lining to represent their house. To say the feeling was foreign was understatement his house, for as long as he was born even if he felt like an outsider House Stark had always been his house. True he was sworn to it now and he knew his brothers and sister would always say it was indeed his house. Winterfell his home and though he was never spurned even by Lady Stark he still felt…outside. Now with Tyene cloaked in his colors and the words of love said before the old gods. His father's gods Jon's gods, he truly felt at home he would worry about the future after the war. He would worry of their home meeting her family and everything else once the war was done because now he felt he had a future worth fighting for.

"You seem distracted Jon" Tyene said as they glided on the great hall. Jon merely shook his head and continued dancing before surprising even Jon his father cut in and Jon smiled and Tyene suddenly looked rather shy as his father danced with her ever the fatherly look on his eye and whatever he said made Tyene laugh as she continued her conversation with him. Jon then was asked by Torrhen Karstark to sit for a drink and he should have declined as he was he was challenge to drink after drink and even the Lady of Bear Island Maege Mormont seemed to drink wine like a fish to water.

"Bedding!" Greatjon suddenly yelled

"Bedding! Bedding! Bedding!" the North men banged on the table over and over again until even the southern Lords and their men began chanting. Without much of an option Jon felt the servant girls began leading him to their solar. To his right he vaguely noticed Tyene being picked up by Torrhen Karstark as he picked up her up and the rest of the Lords began unclothing her. Her cloak which she seemed to have become rather fond off went off first before even he heard the rip of her dress as she was taken up as well. Loudly and chanting they were dropped off in his solar, when the doors closed it was just him and Tyene. Her dress was gone and she was practically naked before him slowly Jon walked up to her and grabbed her hands gently.

"Tyene" Jon was interrupted by a loud bang as a voice this time Greatjon's son bellowed through the doors.

"I don't hear fucking lad!" a roudy bellow from the gathered guest outside said and Jon sheepishly smiled.

"Oh Jon! Your so big oh gods faster faster!" Tyene suddenly yelled out making Jon blush shyly at her and the gathered attendants roared in appreciation with Greajon's son Smalljon the loudest now. Laughing the two lovers jumped on the comfy bed where Tyene rolled on top of him sitting up straddling his midsection. Jon slid his hands up her hips and breathed a deep sigh as he stared at his wife.

"We have waited a long time Jon" Tyene whispered a bit melancholy.

"Aye…let us enjoy ourselves for the rest of our lives" Jon said his voice optimistic. Tyene smiled and leant down kissing his lips gently before rolled them over with him on top of her pinning one of her hands above her their fingers intertwined. Jon removed her small clothes and he followed suit both naked he nudged her legs apart and put himself between them. Groaning he felt her womanhood rub against his cock and Jon felt a jolt run down his spine.

"Make love to me my wolf" said Tyene breathlessly and Jon for one obliged her he kissed his beloved deeply their tongues danced for some time before Jon broke the kiss and kissed himself down to her neck cupping one of her breast into his and giving it a soft experimental squeeze. He was rewarded with a low moan from his lover and a quiver to her voice as he encouraged him with just saying his name.

"Jon" she moaned and he complied with just as much need as he currently felt. Taking her breast into his mouth he gently sucked at her teat and swirled his tongue around again trying his luck and he felt his manhood twitch at every gasp that escaped her parted lips and the way her body arched off the bed to meet his touch. Jon played with her breast for a bit before Tyene sighed smiling looking down at him.

"You must be a babe to suck at me as much" she said grinning but Jon smirked and winked at her before kissing his way down her belly. As expected he heard her moan low and deep and he vaugly notice her grip the bed sheets as he slid a tongue up her womanhood. Before wrapping his lips around the bud at the top of her womanhood and sighed working her over before long tighten around him and she let out a long drawn out moan.

"Well" she gasped.

"I didn't think you North men knew how to kiss a woman there" she grinned but shudder as Jon wiped his mouth with a grin.

"Honestly it was from a book my brother had taken from Lady Stark" Jon said remembering his brother grinning and showing the book to anyone who would listen.

"Well good on you my love" she reached up and kissed him Jon returned it full and again nudged himself between her legs. Parting from their kiss he looked into her eyes one more time before grabbing his cock and sliding himself inside her. When he felt resistance beyond her tight walls Jon groaned and looked her in the eyes.

"Make me a woman" she gasped and Jon broke through her maidenhead hissing out in pleasure while Tyene grimaced with slight discomfort. However Jon smiled with all the grace of a young fool in love and kissed her lips face and closed eyes making her giggle.

"Marking me as yours?" Tyene sighed as he allowed her to get used to him inside her.

"Offcourse" Jon grinned and slowly started to move making Tyene gasped as she no doubt felt his full length inside her. Slow but surely Jon made love to his wife he held himself with all his might until after hours passed and she tighten around him again Jon spilt his seed inside her. Out of breath and flushed both laid next to each other hands clasped as they stared at the ceiling smiles on their faces.

"How was it?" asked Jon a bit self-conscious, something he thought he wouldn't be after war and killing men. Jon sighed passing a hand over his raven locks and turned to Tyene.

"It was perfect Jon…though I feel lied to" she said and Jon laughed at her grin.

"Oh? Lied to how Tyene?" he asked and she responded chuckling.

"That you have never been with a woman yet you ravished me like a man who knew what to do" Tyene sniffed and spoke with a faked a hurt tone.

"No woman to speak off only the woman I love" Jon said sighing she smiled a little but did not reply before standing.

"Come let us have wine" she said and Jon sat on the edge of the bed watching her naked body her hips swaying slightly. Looking closer he saw some of his seed slip down her thigh, Jon felt a primal thrill smirking feeling a primal feeling knowing Tyene was now his. Closing his eyes he only concentrated on her humming and the sound of pouring wine. Tyene came back with wooden cups letting her drink first before raising his cup and raising a toast.

"A toast to a day when we won't have to see this war" Jon smiled at her. Tyene seemed to take a shuddering breath before nodding and clanked their wooden cups together and Jon took a greedy gulp of his wine. Sitting next to him cups by the table near the bed Tyene leant on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around kissing her cheek.

"I have been relieved of my duties for the next three days" said jon and Tyene only hummed as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Tyene" Jon said and yawned feeling oddly tired and closing his eyes he felt his vison blur a little.

"We will do whatever you wish Jon" Tyene said sadly and Jon opened his mouth to respond but no answer came only a sigh. His body felt heavy and his arm sluggish as he lifted his hand trying to find Tyene's hand.

"Shhh…" Tyene hushed and he felt her hands on his head as she gently stroked his head and gently led him to lay his head on his pillow.

"Tyene" Jon mumbled her name his mudded mind recalling a similar event when she put medicine on his leg. Mind sluggish and body unresponsive Jon could only follow Tyene's gentle voice as sleep called him the last words he could hear where Tyene's pained and with a sob stuck in her throat.

"Goodbye my love" he slept a dreamless and restful sleep, with dreams of a keep and Tyene as they watched children play in the snow.

Morning arrived and Jon felt rested if only slightly sluggish when he reached to look for the warm body next to him the bed was empty. Groaning Jon sat up stretching looking around the room with no sign of Tyene to be found. Looking to her side of the bed he found a written letter grabbing it he swung his legs over the bed and put it by the empty wine cups on the bed as he dressed in some black trousers and boots with white shirt. Stretching he sat back down and grabbed the letter a slight smile on his face no doub't she had gone to fetch them something to break their fast.

 _My wolf, my lover and husband._

 _Forgive me the gods I will pray for their forgiveness for I deserve none from you. Jon my family is very important to me I had a duty to them and so I came here. My father is Oberyn Martell brother to Doran Martell Prince of Dorne and the backer of Aegon's Reign. My task as a healer was for me to be able to get to King Robert Baratheon and to poison him and end his life. However his wound in the Siege of Storms End is what ultimately will end his life. My love please understand my love for you is no lie and I have told you no lies about my family and life beyond their names. I love you the gods forgive me I love you but I cannot abandon my father or my sisters. If the gods are good and we both live through this war I wish for us to meet again. I love you Jon and my only regret is that I am not on your side of this war. Know that no man will ever replace you and my heart will be yours even if I should perish and my bones is all that remains._

 _Forever yours, your wife Tyene Stormwolf._

If he could choose he would prefer Ser Brienne's knife had ended his life during the siege. His hand trembled all the dreams he dreamt and the life he envisioned shattered. _She signed didn't even sign her name as Sand_ Jon thought dropping the parchment on the bed he stood groggy and staggered forward before catching himself on the wall. Licking his lips Jon pressed his back to the wall and slid down feeling the cold stone on his back until he was on the ground sitting. He could not cry no tears would come even if his heart torn asunder and pain more than any wound had received in this war. Jon smiled and laughed it was bitter hurtful and even mixed with a newfound anger. He doesn't know his mother, he then finds a woman that he loves and she turned out to be nothing more than a spy. The gods loved their jokes for his life could be described as nothing more. A Bastard born and even after escaping that fate the gods found something else to hold over him. He married a spy he married a woman that wanted to kill the King he at the time was swearing to protect. Falling on his side Jon laughed and banged his fist on the stone floor laughing his sides hurting. The gods loved their jokes that his life was as entertaining as this that he could not do anything else but laugh.

After he could laugh no more and make no tears come Jon stood breathing deeply and raggedly. Swallowing his breath became ragged before briskly walking to his chest and finding a white shirt. Putting in on he grabbed the parchment briskly walked out ignoring everyone that tried to talk to him and outright shouldering his way past servant girls and men. He headed straight for where he knew his father would be. The guards outside the war council room tried to stop them but he would not be denied and barged in with them coming in behind him. His father along with Tywin Lannister, Jason Mallister, Roose Bolton and, Stannis Baratheon. Jon walked to the council table and slammed the parchment down on the war table.

"We have been infiltrated and our secrets sold to Aegon" Jon said his voice firm and strong. He had no tears to shed and all he had now was his duty.

"Jon what do you mean?" his father asked confused while the other lords looked to him interested.

"My wife…Tyene Sand is a spy" Jon corrected himself before the gathered high born.

"Jon speak truly" his father said suddenly sounding concerned for him. _Do not concern yourself with me father, I will do as I have and do my duty_ Jon thought.

"I speak truly, she put me to sleep on our wedding night using dream wine or some other medicine and left this parchment confessing her crime. Sliding it to Tywin Lannister closes to them the old Lion picked it up his calculating eyes reading the parchment himself before reading it out loud but only reading the parts about her being a spy and her mission. Weather it was done out of respect or the fact he simply didn't care about Jon's feelings he did not care. Jon was grateful none the less.

"She sold our plans and secrets everything that Ser Jon knows she no doub't sent to Aegon" Tywin spoke finally breaking the silence.

"Then we cannot wait any longer for the smuggler" Jason Mallister said banging his fist on the table.

"I agree we must march Aegon will no doubt be preparing to hit us with Robert as he is" Roose Bolton said in what Jon felt was the most words the Leech Lord had ever said. As if the gods weren't done with their damn jokes in walked a Maester Jon did not know and he spoke head bowed with respect.

"King Robert has passed, yesterday in his sleep" the Maester said and from the gathered Lords it was Jason Mallister that cursed.

"Fucking hell, what's next" he growled gripping the pomel of his sword at his hip with a deadly grip.

"A raven arrived from Haystack hill Lord Errol informs us that his scouts found a massive army camped around Kings Landing. They fly banners of the Vale" the Maester said meekly and even jon felt the weight on their shoulders grow.

"We must march and we must do it as soon as possible" Stannis said gritting his teeth in anger.

"To what? The Vale has declared for Aegon, the Iron Born as besieging the River Lands and the North! What bloody else is there!?" Jason Mallister paced angry.

"There is the Kings Wood and Ser Dvaos who has informed me he has enlisted the self-proclaimed Pirate King Salladhor Saan. I will send a Raven for him to unite with our fleet in Dragonstone and wait for us" Stannis began.

"I see, if we engage the Vale army in the King's Wood they will lose the advantage of their heavy calvary" Jon's father said and even Jason Mallister seemed to calm.

"So our own Calvary will be less effective as well, this will be a battle of attrition in to who can spend their men at arms first" Jason said.

"Perhaps we might not even need Kings Landing" Tywin finally spoke.

"How so?" Roose Bolton said.

"If this spy has been selling our secrets Aegon will believe he will catch us with our moral down and our army will break before his" Tywin explained and Jon immediately saw the wisdom on his words as well as what he believed.

"The boy will want to end this war before the snows begin falling and he might lead the army himself" Tywin said and everyone seemed to agree.

"Then it is time we march, now to deal with this spy, her belongings must be searched and she must be apprehended." Roose Bolton said.

"I will catch her, she can't have gotten far in a nights ride away, she will be riding hard however" Jon said everyone looked to him and his father especially sympathetic tried to convince him otherwise.

"Jon you don't have to do this your loyalty and honor is not in question" his father said.

"Indeed Ser Jon you have proven yourself a loyal and true man" Stannis said plainly.

"My Lords this is not about proving my innocence but about my duty. She seduced me and I allowed her to get close to our king" Jon said shaking his head.

"My honor demands I bring her to justice myself please my Lords allow me this redemption" again filled with surprises Tywin Lannister was the first to approve.

"Ser Jon knows her and if the contents of this letter proves true she will let her guard down around him" Tywin said.

"Why not kill her then and there" Mallister said uncaring if he hurt Jon in any way.

"Because she must know secrets of Aegon, she can prove useful for information" Roose said.

"Very well I approve of Ser Jon going" Stannis said.

"I approve as well" Tywin said and his father looked into Jon's eyes before approving as well.

"Then as Hand of the King I Eddard Stark appoint you Ser Jon Stormwolf with the capture of Tyene Sand and bring her back alive to face the King's Justice" his father said. Jon nodded and went to the next person he wanted to see. Ser Barristan Selmy had been in his quarters the old knight felt responsible still for the death of King Robert. Three kings outlived and the old knight still lived, Jon was surprised he had even agreed to give Tyene away at their wedding the night before with his sorrowful thoguhts.

"Jon? Lad why are you here?" Ser Barristan smiled though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ser Barristan I have much to tell you and a request to make of you" Jon said and told him of Tyene and her beteryal, the old man had put a hand on Jon's shoulder offered no apology but simply comfort. Jon felt surprised by how comforting it was to have his mentors comfort and presence. Jon asked what he wanted to ask.

"Ser Barristan please accept my vows as a Kingsguard" Jon said. The old knight looked at him with his melancholy eyes and sighed.

"Jon do you really want this? You are hurt right now" Ser Barristan began.

"Ser Barristan, I never knew my mother" Jon began and the old knight closed his mouth.

"I fell in love and that love burned me and that same love could have gotten my King killed because I was blind to even consider such possibility" Jon sighed rubbing his temples before continuing speaking.

"All my life my siblings and my father was all I had, I could never dare to ask of my mother and now even my own wife has betrayed me. Duty Ser Barristan has been the only other constant besides my family that has not scorned me." Jon sat down on a couch as Ser Barristan listened to his tale.

"So duty is what I should have chosen instead of her, Ser Barristan please do not deny me the last thing I have in this world" Jon finished holding his gaze. Ser Barristan silently seemed to judge him before he turned and opened the closet on the far right side wall. Sighing Ser Barristan motioned for Jon to come over Jon did so and Ser Barristan stepped aside. A white armor with the white Direwolf on the breast plate was before the two knights. The armor was white with gold trimming on the shoulder pauldrons the crowned Stag was carved into them.

"I had it made when you first arrived in King's Landing…I always had faith in you lad, when you chose the girl over the cloak I never been more proud of you as my former squire" Ser Barristan said and looked at Jon grabbing his shoulders.

"You are if you will allow me to say this Jon, like a son I never knew I had longed for" Ser Barristan confessed and the older man felt wakward suddenly.

"I know Lord Stark is your father and you loved him as one" Ser Barristan said.

"Ser Barristan, you are as much a father to me as my father. You taught me about the sword better than I ever could know and you shall be irreplaceable" said Jon and hugge the old man who returned the hug patting his back.

"Thank you Jon, you have made an old man very proud to call you son" Jon smiled back a little and the two stood there gently. So Jon turned the armor and ran a head on the breastplate and the design of the white direwolf.

"Very well I should ready myself we will need an investigation going before I depart" Jon said and turned leaving the armor behind as he would have it sent to his room later. Jon himself led the investigation of the things left behind by Tyene clothes were missing though most was there. In her chest with a fake bottom that was found they found vials of all kinds of poisons one of the empty viles by the smell Maester Cressen found it was the Tears of Lys.

"Robert had no problem or pain in his bowels, so she truly did not poison him, his wound did him in" Jon sighed and then they went to the follower camps asking questions. The ladies that where with her were missing as well but apparently they had left along with their protector a week before Tyene had. Tyene herself left with two sellswords that had tagged along the war camp. Jon liked the information but he hated that the lost time she would have two days ahead of him. So on the third morning Jon put on his new white armor and white cloak after he took his vow before the godswood he left outside on the edge of the war camp. Clad in his white armor Jon found a small party waiting for him up ahead. His father Lord Tywin Lannister as well as Lord Stannis.

"My Lords" Jon nodded to them wondering what this was about.

"Going out on your own would be foolish so you won't be going out alone" his father said. On horses was a party of three a young lad who looked a bit skinny, the obvious one the big man himself Sandor Clegane the Hound. Artos Flint the second son of the Lord of House Flint from the North, and Daryn Hornwood.

"I shall provide the Hound and Podrick Payne he was a squire to my nephew Lancel however due to his wound he cannot longer squire Podrick" The Hound shifted his scarred mug to the young Podrick who look uncomftarble at the stare.

"So you wish me to make him my squre?" Jon asked.

"Indeed Podrick proved a good lad to Lancel he shall serve faithfully to you as well" The old lion explained plainly.

"Then I shall endeavor to meet the expectations Lord Tywin" Jon nodded and offered his hand which the old lion took and shook.

"By your leave" Tywin said and walked off.

"Son…be careful and remember this for I can personally tell you it's truth" his father said looking him in the eye.

"Love is the death of duty, guard your heart my son" Jon nodded and hugged his father tightly.

"Once you capture her, take her to Csterly Rock to your brother, I don't know what moves he has made but that shall be the safest place to interrogate her for we shall be in battle with Aegon" Jon's father said.

"I understand father...I hope we can reunite again as a family" Jon expressed wanting his family now and nothing more.

"I as well Jon winter is Coming and I wish to spend in Winterfell with all of my pups" he grinned a little and Jon did as well both laughing.

"I must go father…goodbye" Jon said and Jon mounted his horse and his party with supplies left trotting from the Warcamp heading to the Kings Wood. Looking at the sky the storm clouds where gathering looking out to the field he saw Ghost following them at a distance and Jon smiled a little his faithful companion ever following.

 **I know I know you guys hate me for doing this to Jon! But this romance had two ways of going and I couldn't help it but I could not see Tyene betraying her sisters and father. So I had to break Jon's heart and yes it was during the wedding due to everyone being drunk and hung over after the celebration it would be the best time for her to make her get away. Well alright to answer some questions! Oh and also enjoy the bit of violence I know I deprived you of it for a few chapters hope that can somehow make you forgive me for poor Jon's heartbreak.**

 **Tfranco9: My friend thanks for the review as for Dany she isn't too involved here however we will catch up with her next chapter. However I promise you this much after the Longest Night during the final arch which will be called "The Kings of Spring" she will be a prominent player. I'm looking forward for that full review from you!**

 **L'etranger0: My friend from across the pond! I am glad and touched to hear from you again. Now to answer the first question, Shae not charging Lloyd any gold he was already giving her a marriage to a knight to get her out of her life of whoring. Lloyd himself is a charming and attractive young man so it's obvious she would find him attractive enough. Oh and also it was a bit of a joke to that game of thrones scene when Pod didn't have to the pay the whores Tyrion bought for him hah!**

 **As for the next question Lloyd has shown to project the image of a man of the people. He follows his father's words to not be a stranger to his men. He also likes to show himself as a giving man he wants to project the image that his man can latch onto and Lloyd does random if albiet haughty acts of kindness. For example when he reunited with Halena and Myrcella remember he over-paid that smiths apprentice for his spare clothing so Myrcella had something to wear. So he does this at random so word of his kindness spreads and again projects the image of this great commander and man people will want to follow.**

 **Finally the confrontration between and Elia and Oberyn is something that I can't see happening. Because Elia understands Oberyn is as much a victim as her. Their brother is the prince of Dorne and Oberyn has a duty to obey his brother. So Oberyn did as he was commanded, and went to war, so they are okay for the most part only if Oberyn say had killed Stannis would there be a confrontation until then him and Elia are okay. In fact Oberyn is her main protector in Kings Landing and well you will see later on the realm as if it wasn't broken enough it will only get worse!**

 **Finally Tyrion and Osha remember I already introduced Osha when I introduced Jojen and Meera. As for him hooking up with Tyrion not going to lie that would be hilarious and awesome at the same time I might just do that heh.**

 **Well enjoy this chapter guys I can't wait to read your responses!**

 **P.S I need a Beta reader like badly guys anyone if you are up to the task please pm me :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arianne**

If Arianne didn't know better she was getting the run around from these Lannisters. Halena Stark had greeted her kindly enough, she seemed a sweet thing with curtsy and her hand maidens all dressed up. When she thought about it, Jayne Westerling was a fool, Alysanne Lefford was a bit dim but kind from the heart. Halena Stark…was a wolf, every single move she made from the smiles the words she spoke where so…calculative. Arianne was beyond surprised when she met the girl, a woman she should say as she felt she would disservice her by calling her a girl. As a Dornish woman she felt obligated to acknowledge powerful women outside of Dorne as the capable women they were in a man's world. Little places beyond Dorne held women of power in much regard considering how these kingdoms used women as no more than cattle to be sold for armies, gold and prestige.

Sure Dorne had its share of 'political intrigue' and women often enough in the past traded men for power and armies. Still Halena Stark was something to behold she had taken these…constraints of expectation from these petty Lords and made them into her weapons. Still Halena was used to swaying men with pretty words, songs and, smiles. However she wasn't a man no Arianne was a woman and she knew this game all too well she played it enough with the young lords who visited Sunspear and she had from the moment she was able to thought of good marriages for herself. What house she wanted to strengthen ties with and make into her prince. Now she was in the Westernlands and she had to do with the card she had been dealt with.

"Lady Arianne?" Halene asked smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"Forgive me I was lost in thought, Lannisport is very nice city" Arianne complimented, she was surprised even in Dorne there was no town like this, then again a desert with a town this big was just a drain of resources. Still the Westerlands where the most wealthy providence, next to the Reach, wondering briefly she thought on how she could use this Lloyd Stark to her advantage. Now to the matter at hand came when she would meet this Wolf with the Lionheart. Arianne was growing impatient with this run around, this House Lannister of Lannisport too that was joining them trying to show off as wealthy. She couldn't even pretend to remember the name of the old Lord that rambled on about craftmen or some other nonsense.

"Yes Lannisport has that effect on newcomers" laughed the old lord with greying blond hair and admittedly kind demeanor. With a reputation of Tywin Lannister she was surprised that such kind people lived here. Still more to her advantage, Halena was the biggest threat she could perceive, just from what she had learned from a few loos and show of skin to the Lannister guard. A prudent move seeing as this Stark was more of a warlord than a simple Lord. Those who wielded arms for him loved him, every guard she spoke too spoke of him as some the warrior himself stood before them. They seem to forget he was a North man. The views of the North weren't as off to the bad views people had of the Dornish. Dare she say in different circumstances Arianne could have found the North as kindred spirits with them being seen as barbaric warlords who would ride down the Neck and plunder and kill the more 'sophisticated' southern lords? So Lloyd lived to the sayings in her opinion as he killed and took what he wanted. Meanwhile the Dornish were looked down on as perverse, deprived and, godless sometimes with their love of wine and pleasure.

"My Lady" they turned to a massive man only slightly bigger than Areo Hotah.

"Ser Hosteen? I take it my brother has finally arrived and made himself presentable?" Halane asked smiling. The big ox of a man gave a bit of an uncertain look.

"My Lady if I may speak to you in private" Areo glanced at her and Arianne glanced back shrugging.

"Is something the matter with my brother?" Arianne hummed interested as real concern escaped her armor as he spoke of her brother concernced.

"Nothing…last I saw him" he muttered but his loud voice wasn't meant to be quiet.

"What do you mean?" Halena asked now confused and Arianne was as well now.

"Well…my lady" Ser Hosteen tried but Halena seemed she would not take any of that.

"No Ser Hosteen we shall go now and see my brother" Halena said with finality and marched promptly waved her hand to move him aside and the massive man complied sighing.

"As you wish my lady" he said and instantly talked to the Captain of Lannisport Guard. Harold if she recall correctly. She had a small guard herself along with a handmaiden from house Yronwood the girl that Gwyneth daughter of Lord Andres Yronwood. The girl was scrawny and bubbly but she was sweet and Quentyn himself was sweet on her. If she recalled his father had thoughts of marrying him to her as the two had quite a bit of history together and Quentyn had after probing from her confessed that Gwyneth had expressed wishes to marry him. Arousing from her thoughts she mounted the wheel house if only because they didn't have a horse for her. She would need to hint at wanting one from her betrothed, the West had plenty of gold and a Dornish Sand Steed is what she needed. Well she was ready to meet this Lord a war lord chances are he had trophies and things he plundered to show her. She prepared herself to be bragged to death about Lloyd Stark and his mighty conquest of the Iron Born attacking his shores. Their party left Lannisport with Harold and Ser Hosteen leading them to Casterly Rock a score of ten men plus her five to guard her.

Passing what the Arianne learned from Halena as the Lion's Gate she saw the hustle and bustle of the Castle. She found Wolf banners everywhere as Stark men of all things drank and mingled with the Lannister guard. Halena seemed just as surprised at the state of affairs when the wheel house came to a stop. Exiting Ser Hosteen still looked apologetic as Halena fixed him with a stare and guided them into the castle, while their guard looked a bit envious wanting to join the drinking. Walking into the castle again servant girls and more north men walked in and out of rooms a few drunk arm around the girls. A particular bold Northerner threw one of the girls over his shoulder and laughed heartedly smacking her behind the girl laughing as he took her into a room. Passing by it before the door closed she saw the girl pull her dress down freeing her tits as the North Lord undid his breeches. Raising a brow Arianne suppressed a grin these northerners weren't as grim and broody as she heard.

Entering the great hall Arianne watched as the major part of the Northerners host that she guessed had accompanied Lloyd Stark. Music was playing loud merrily then for whatever reason a huge group of the northerners in the middle of the great hall. Tables tipped over and set in a circle as a group of them yelled and raised their fist in the air.

"What in the seven hells is this?" Halena asked and even Arianne raised a brow while her handmaidens looked abashed at the language. Moving forward the moment they caught her they moved aside and Arianne stuck close as they parted for them. Arianne now finding the circled tables where a makeshift fighting pit. In the middle two shirtless northerners where beating each other senseless. The slightly bigger brown haired man threw a left hook and the blonde ducked under it with an uppercut breaking the defense of the older one. A right hook from the blond and blood spilt staggered the blonde followed it up with three rights and finally the older one staggered and weary. The brown haired man was bloodied and bruised body and face as he moved his foot back staggered trying to stay up the blonde man stepped into a powerful straight jab to the face again blood spurt from the man's mouth as he went down. Arianne closed her as the northerners roared in cheer and the blonde both fist raised in the air and he hollered along with his men. _This must be him_ Arianne thought as the blonde reveled in his apparent victory.

"LIONHEART, LIONHEART, LIONHEART!" _Yes that's him_ Arianne thought brow raised as he hopped the makeshift fighting pit.

"Seven hells! Who fucking else!?" yelled Lloyd as his men patted his shoulders arms around his shoulder pads and cheers.

"Lloyd!" Halena said loudly.

"Sister! Welcome back! Where's our guest?" Lloyd smirked looking at her his eyes widen in surprise.

"Aye what is this?" Halena rubbed her temples and Arianne watched as Alysanne and Jayne both blushed furiously at the shirtless northerners. While Halena looked simply annoyed no doubt this was a constant in her home.

"Welcome, welcome to you and your men Lady Arianne! Break bread with me and drink my wine" Lloyd said and gestured as the rest of the hall eagerly welcomed them.

"This may not be the North but I wanted to give you a Northern welcome" Lloyd said and found his shirt putting it on grimacing a little.

"Hurt my Lord?" Arianne asked this time her smirk was plain to see. This was defiantly not what she expected of this man. Now she knew he was a simple warlord indeed if he acted as he did now he would surprisingly easy to manipulate she thought. Then again she knew better than taking things at first glance. So she would play along for now and let him believe she knew this boisterous young man as Lloyd Stark. But then again he was handsome oh and seeing his body oh so very delicious, well she had weakness for handsome men with a hard body of muscle and handsome face with a light blond beard growing on him. Arianne would have to hold herself until their wedding to mount the Wolf.

 **Lloyd**

Why couldn't she be ugly? Had been Lloyds first thoughts when he got a proper look at his betrothed Arianne. Instantly he was glad she wasn't however as he might really end up having to look at her face for the rest of his life. She was much shorter than him as her head was about to his upper chest. She could fit nicely in the crook of his neck and he was much larger than her. Her body was curved and beautiful her body wrapped in silks he had never seen in the north. Gold chains and bracelets and a golden band around her head with a red ruby brought one's eye to her face. Big dark eyes and luscious lips Lloyd briefly did consider betraying his king for her if Aegon had more of hers hidden in the red keep.

"Not at all my lady, a simple bout to keep the blood flowing, while we wait to march again" Lloyd smirked at her his eyes pounding that hedge knight hit like a smith's hammer.

"Oh but such a handsome face of yours should not be ruined my lord" Lloyd for whatever reason for the first honestly felt self-conscious when the buxom woman slid a soft tanned hand to his cheek. He wasn't a greenboy anymore a woman's touch should have no effect on him. However he felt her touch was charged with much more than simple charm. He felt her smile seductive and her dark eyes with lust and he felt his cock strain against his pants for her. Since Margaery he decided he liked women in fact he could say he loved women and if he were a less honorable man he would have fucked all the whores in his followers camps months ago. But he was if nothing else smart enough to know his men would find his behavior unbecoming of a nobleman. With that in mind Lloyd offered to escort her to her rooms to rest. For the sake of looks he made sure her rooms where close to his solar.

"Come my lady let me show you to your rooms, they are by my own solar. Should you feel the need for my company or need anything feel free to ask me" Lloyd smiled and guided her to her rooms' door. Arianne with Areo joining them after keeping a respectable distance nodded to him and curtsied. Entering her room Lloyd turned and instead of returning to his men went into his solar. Locking the doors behind him he went to his desk where he had some letters waiting for him. The first was from his men 'nephew' Aegon Targaryen deciding to ignore it having had enough of politics by just meeting his betrothed. Skipping the letter he was surprised to hear from his father, especially after so long a pause in their communication. Eagerly he opened the envelope and read the parchment.

 _Lloyd my son._

 _Our situation has changed and not for the best, a spy was found within our ranks. Your brother Jon knew this spy personally and I'm afraid it hurt him the most of this betrayal. I will not go into much details as it is your brother who should tell you. With this new found development came worst news that Robert has passed. With his passing Allen is now the rightful king Westeros, my son guard him with your life for this war is about to reach it's peak. We shall meet Aegon in battle soon if the gods are good he will fall and this madness will end. We shall see each other soon and get your mother back Lloyd Winter is coming and we shall spend it in Winterfell together._

Lloyd processed the information humming rubbing his temples, tired of the politics and war matters piled on that. How was his father planning on fighting an army of the Vale and Dornish spears even with the Tyrell army joining them the Vales Heavy Calvary would decimate their lines. With Robert dead moral would be down. Blinking he grinned and remembered the Kingswood. No doub't his father was well aware of the disadvantage they had in open field combat, so fighting in the tightly packed woods would reduce their effectiveness immensely. Now Lloyd wanted to end this farce and take his men straight to his father and fight by his side. He had three hundred men plus the caslte guard Arianne brought with her a guard of sixty men most still in Lannisport. Lloyd could wait until night and have their throats cut open. He could secure Arianne and then march to end this war with his father at his side as it should have been all along. Sighing he waved the thoughts away as much as he missed his father he needed to save his mother. Next he read a letter from Ser Brynden that came by the way of a raven from the Twins of all places.

 _Lloyd Stark._

 _Well the Iron Born are on full retreat after our last scuffle in Seaguard, then to make things interesting they tried taking the crossing just when we marched to the Twins. Should have seen the look on the bastards when we routed them back to the sea. Even without your presence the men chant your name! well lad good luck with being a married man, as I write this we are but a day's ride from Moat Cailin. Until next time Lloyd Brynden Tully._

Smirking Lloyd was glad the men where in high spirits and beating back the Iron Born. Leaving Ser Brynden in command had been an obvious and wise choice. He would look forward to rejoining them when his father and the royal army crushed Aegon. He would free his home and if the gods where good he would take Theon's head from his shoulders, then mount it on the Battlements of Winterfell. Wiping the thoughts of Theon and his betrayal, he had one more letter to address. Opening Aegon's letter he read it carefully.

 _Lloyd of house Stark._

 _His Grace Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, thanks you for your loyalty. A royal representative shall be sent your way escorted with eight hundred men along with the Lady Stark as a good show of faith. After the wedding King Aegon request your service further by appointing you as his master of laws. We await your arrival once Houses Targaryen and Stark are one._

Lloyd raised a brow unsure what to say of the offer to join the small council, joining their houses should be enough. Then again he couldn't blame the caution of keeping him where they can watch him. Lloyd was still not one to play their game easily he met the crowns demands and will marry into their house. Lloyd however had Iron Born to kill. With that in mind Lloyd did have the gold of Casterly Rock at his disposal…well pending his uncle Kevan's approval. So grabbing a quill, ink and, parchment he began writing a letter to White Harbor he needed to talk to a man about ships.

 **Royce**

Ten men, was all he could muster from Castle Black, the mutineers at Crasters Keep would be on bended knee to keep from being killed. Royce and his men had tied their horses a short march away from the wooden keep. Silently swords drawn he crouched low cloak over his head he watched the unusually silent keep. Grenn silently or as silent as the much larger man could be whispered quietly.

"Think theyre sleeping?" he asked and Royce sighed unsure what to think of his friend believing that.

"No nothing like that Grenn, no fires are burning and no watchmen" Royce muttered could they have already been taken by Mance? Looking closely it looked like a scuffle happened. Blade cuts on the wood door.

"Come on lads swords ready" carefully the men of the Nights Watch entered the clearing swords ready and some with wooden shields. Longclaw ready Lloyd pushed the door open to check inside it was dark the night didn't help. Not wanting to go in the dark to get a blade to his back, Royce walked out and went to his men.

"It's too bloody dark anyone got striking stones?" Royce japed only for one of his Todder to hand him a pair.

"Why would you have these?" Grenn asked, the seven men turned to Todder looked to them and just shrugged.

"Forget it here" Royce sheathed Longclaw and walked back to the wooden keep and struck the stones son the torch hanging by the door. After sparks and Royce blowing on the burning hey the torch was lit, tossing the stones back to Todder he unsheathed Longclaw and took the torch on his free hand. Waving it through he carefully walked through the wooden keep. Blood was crusted on the floors and walls. The wooden furniture was torn over and broken and more blade marks and even what looked like claws marked the walls and wooden pillars. Turning to the small throne Caster sat in on the 'great hall' he saw a leg sticking from behind the throne. Looking behind it Rocye sighed it was one of Crasters wives not too far from the body was her head stepping over the body he used Longclaw to move the head over for whatever reason wanting to know if he remembered her. When looked at the face he found nothing he could remember, sighing about to leave he felt a chill come over his body. The seven take him the feeling was so familiar eyes downcast the head of the woman's eyes snapped open and they were as blue as the fucking sky.

"Oh gods no…" Royce muttered and turned only to feel his ankle grabbed and he fell forward his sword sliding from his hand.

"Fuck!" turning the headless body clawed at his legs and tried to crawl up to him. Kicking the body but the damn thing had a strength no live man he ever mat had. Desperately Royce thrusted the torch to the body and it caught fire only making Royce tries more desperately to kick her off and getting a good kick he kicked her stump of a neck and Royce crawled off desperately to grab Longclaw. Scrambling up Royce turned to the body twisting and turning from the fire and then it stopped. Royce was gasping his brain working a mile a minute when he jumped a little as the throne caught on fire.

"Fire…the fire kills them" Royce quickly turned only to hear a scream and the clash of steel. Running outside Royce saw from the snow the mutineers and crasters wives rise from the snow attacking his men.

"Form up, form up!" Royce rallied the men and parried the sword strikes that where wild and untamed. Royce half swording he knocked up a sword swipe and stabbed Longclaw through the heart of the dead mutineer. Royce was about to push off the dead man when he noticed the dead man's eyes lose the blue back to dull brown and body went limp. Pushing the dead body off it did not rise again, Royce moved to the next attacker making sure the formation kept tight.

"Fire! They stay down if your burn the bodies!" _or if you stab them with Valyrian steel_ he thought mentally. Royce hacked his way through another man the dead man staying dead, now they just needed to survive this. A dead woman rushed him and Royce leaned down flinging the body over his shoulder and turned stabbing it for good measure. The moment he killed her the snow erupted with more dead that roared inhumanly and ran for them.

"Circle up! Damn it circle up!" the single torch they had had been given to Todder he kept moving man to man burning bodies as they killed them. Turning they circled up and fought surrounded Grenn next two men over to the right grappled with none other than Dirk. The dead bastard was missing an eye and the one good blue eye glared at Green who held Driks wrist losing the battle.

"Todder!" he choked out and Todder that had just finished burning another man tried rushing over but tripped dropping the torch extinguishing the flame on the snow.

"Fuckin hell Todder!" Grenn choked but Royce lucky for Grenn had rushed over stabbed Longclaw like stabbing through cloth and took the head off the body. Dirk dropped dead and Grenn took a moment behind the men to catch his breath. Standing Todder scared his sword wobbled as he took Grenns place. Royce grunted and killed another of Crasters wife. A man behind him fell and Royce turned to see his brother have his neck ripped open and Royce stab the dead man through the heart. Turning back Todder screamed in fear as one of Crasters wives in Todders shoulder and Todder to keep from being stabbed again held her in place careful to not stab Todder Royce stabbed the woman through the face killing her. Grenn took the place of Todder and fought twice as hard but the dead men and women would not relent and Royce couldn't kill them all. They wouldn't make it and as he thought another of his men fell a sword through his neck and Royce took the head of the dead mutineer. Their fate seemed sealed when crows suddenly came down and attacked the dead the dead fell back trying to attack the crows and from the shadows a dark cloaked figure that looked like a ranger ran a sword that looked rusted unsheathed ran down the dead men. The first man chopped his head clean and the body lit on fire! Royce felt overwhelmed but he was a first ranger.

"Tighten up the formation and hold fast!" the surviving brothers of the Night watch did so and Royce with the only weapon that could harm the dead ran from the formation and began hacking his way through the dead men. Royce panted as he finally chopped the last of the dead cutting his head clean off. The man in the cloak from closer inspection was wearing a ranger's uniform. The men frightened still from the attack of the dead men wights if he remembered the wildings talk from Mance war camp. Sword still firmly in hand Royce sheathed sword as a sign of good faith and approach the ranger. On closer inspection Royce noticed the hands where black of dead men. Royce stepped back spooked hand on Longclaw cautious his men as well readied for the fight.

"I am not the dead you should fear ranger" the voice was rattled and cold…everything about him spoke cold and dead.

"So you are dead too?" Royce said and Grenn spoke from the men.

"Did these dead speak to you?" he asked and Royce frowned angry.

"No they only killed us" Royce said and lifted his hand slightly off Longclaw.

"Aye ranger and you would have been dead without me." The man left this elk patting it with his black hands and poked the dead bodies with his rusty sword lighting them on fire. Walking to the rangers they surprisingly stood by their dead brothers.

"The bodies must burn, or they shall rise" he rasped standing patiently. Grenn looked to Royce and he could only agree with…the thing he could not call it a man in good conscious anymore.

"Grenn let him burn them, we don't need to kill our real brothers again" Royce said lamenting their death. Grenn nodded to his brothers' swords still up let the dead man poke the two bodies and burned them as he walked to burn the rest. After a while they turned to see the wooden keep light and illuminated the clearing.

"The enemy of men, is near if his power has reached here" the dead man rasped.

"Mance Ryder?" Royce said doubting the man who was running from these thing had anything to do with it.

"He is a man no enemy of yours" he mounted his elk again and readied to leave.

"You say enemy of man but include yourself not" Royce said.

"Aye I am a man no more, simply one who serves" Royce lifted a questioning brow.

"Serve who?"

"The savior of men" he rasped and turned, but before he left he turned once more.

"Oh…before you go a Stark will come to the wall tell him of the tunnel of the Nightsfort." Royce raised a brow.

"Stark? Why would a Stark head to the wall?" Royce asked.

"Because it is his duty, and a Stark does not shy from his duty" Royce was only getting more questions than answers.

"Who are you?" Royce growled and his brothers looked to the dead man curios.

"A dead man" he responded simply.

"Even dead men have names, death does not change them" Royce said.

"Coldhands" he replied and Royce opened his mouth to speak but Coldhand beat him to it.

"The man I was is dead I am Coldhands" Royce pursed his lips and nodded resigned to what he would be told.

"Why do you want me to tell this Stark to go to the Nightfort" Royce asked.

"Because I saved your lives, for the lives owe me do me this and pay that debt" Royce sighed he even after what happened with Val, was an honorable man.

"Very well you saved my brothers and I that earns me to do this much, farewell Coldhands" Royce turned to leave.

"I'm glad you safeguarded the sword" Royce blinked confused and turned only to catch Coldhand's flapping cloak into the dark of the Haunted Forest. His brothers walked on with Todder having pulled the knife and holding his wound.

"Commander?" Royce muttered into the cold night and the fires that burned the keep and bodies.

"Will?" Royce turned to Grenn and looked back only once more before nodding and trotted to his brothers. Making the short march to their horses they trotted back to the Wall in silence all of them thinking on what had happened. The doors to the tunnel opened and Royce found Ser Allister Thorne waiting for him along with the commanders of the left over castles. Denys Mallister and Cotter Pyke as well joined them with men gathered. Stewards came taking the horses and Royce joined them at the castle center. Allister wasn't pleased, well hell he was never pleased but now he glared at Royce as if his gaze alone would strike at his heart.

"Ser Allister?" Royce raised a brow and Denys just spoke for he grumbling knight.

"Royce we are ready to vote on a Lord Commander, and your name has come up" Denys said. Royce pursed his lips unsure what to think of it. Sure he knew how to lead men in battle but to be Lord Commander? That meant quite a bit more than simply leading them in a fight.

"Then let us vote and be done with it Ser Mallister the Wildings are out there and we must be vigilant." Royce said and they all agreed if Mallister only grunted and turned shouldering his way through men.

"Royce! Did you hear?" Sam came to him excited and again Royce could have sworn he was smaller. Perhaps Sam was taking his lessons to heart.

"I did I am named to be Lord Commander" Royce said.

"Aye quite a few of us are already deciding on you, no else here knows what Mance is doing and well you know the dead. So your name is on everyones mouth." Sam said excitedly Royce sighed as he would only be weighed down further into responsibility. Briefly he wondered about Val and their life had he returned home to his family. Shaking his head Royce nodded to Sam and began making his way to the great hall. One way or the other they would need a Lord Commander before Mance attacked, as the Starks where fond of saying winter is coming. With it come something Royce preferred had stayed legend.

 **Rami**

Rami scowled unsure of what to do and felt some measure of fear. Across the snowy fields past the burnt Winter Town. Rami watched the huge Iron Born force come up just after the sun had set. Torches lit the field by the thousands if Rami cared to count.

"Don't be frightened my Lord, I used this same trick in the Ninepenny war. All the torches makes it seem like they brought the tide with themselves." Rodrik tried to console Rami, Jojen who had insisted on being with Rami spoke softly and only made Rami feel a hollow pit in his belly.

"It is no trick…the tide has come the Iron Born will win here or die." Jojen said.

"They shall die" Rodrik said and unsheathed his sword. Looking towards Rami the young lord swallowed thickly and followed suit lifting his sword above his head and soon steel sang across the wall as four hundred swords hollered loudly. In the grounds hundreds of common folk looked terrified as the men yelled their battle cry. Rami could not blame them, their fear was well warrented if Jojen was right and Rami wished in the name of his gods that all his predictions where nothing more than lies. Near the gate they had conscripted Levies from the smallfolk taking refuge handing out boiled leather wooden shields and the overabundance of spears. The bolstered their numbers to five hundred at most and even then Rami feared they would break in fear. Sensing his fear Rodrik spoke gruffly as he watched the lines of men as quite a number of them prayed to the old gods for yet another victory. Rami looking into the army he saw torches part way and a man on horse stand before them. The man was in full plate with a kraken helmet and great axe across his back, no doubt this meant he was a Gryejoy or at the very least the man commanding the army. Lifting his arm he motioned forward but instead of the army charging from them Rami felt his stomach drop to his feet. a huge wooden struckture still with Umber sign on it was lumbering with men pushing it. On instinct Rami blurted out his voice as loudly as he could.

"Reinfroce the gate! Pile everything you can against it!" the men below sprang to action and grabbed heavy wooden stakes and began propping them against the gate. His uncle trotted as fast as his smaller legs could get him step to Rami.

"What is it Rami!? I was looking over the lines on the right side of the wall when I heard the reinforcement, when they began reinforcing the gate" his uncle Tyrion gasped out of breath clearly he wasn't used to running.

"A battering ram" Rami was all he could say as he watched the lumbering siege engine. Was put front and center of the formation then the man on horseback lifted his arm and with the swing of it the tide of the Iron Born charged.

 **I know I know leaving you on a cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed my little interaction between Arianne and Lloyd and her opinion on Halena! So yeah you guys thought I wouldn't involve Coldhands because Ben was dead!? I think not! Lol while I think I made it obvious who do you think Coldhands is here. Also I have beta now and he corrected three of the previous chapters for me so feel free to get a re-read for better quality and again I thank you Kyuubi123. Now furthering the plot beyond the wall you will enjoy whats next. I'm excited about the battle at Castle Black will Royce become the next Lord Commander? Well we shall see next my friends we shall see. Now to answer some reviews to which I am ever so greatful for my friends please tell me your thoughts.**

 **Madrid: I am sadden that I might have lost you as a reader, but none-the less I feel I must defend my actions. Okay first the Lloyd and Arianne, well this is a marriage of convince and political move. The convince is for Lloyd to get his mother in his own keep to get her safe. The political is for Aegon to lockdown Lloyd with his own house. No comes the Vale, your right honestly no one in the Vale in their right mind would oppose Robert's rule. However Baelish as we know has Lysa wrapped around his no pun intended. Little finger, she will do as he says and he said the vale will support Aegon. The Vale Lords are some loyal fuckers, even though they have plenty of candidates to wrestle the Vale from House Arryn. Yohn Royce for that matter is of the older houses and is respected by the Vale Lords. However Yohn is the definition of loyalty he would not betray house Arryn and even if he does not agree with it Yohn would follow his liege. Now how far will that loyalty go? That's up for debate but now Aegon has Robin as his personal squire meaning the Vale can't do anything to act against Aegon because he holds their future Lord at blade's reach. Now I hope this is a sufficient explination if not then I can only say thank you for reading as far as you did and have a nice day :)**

 **Ironman088: My friend I am glad I made your day! And thank you for your service my friend be safe out there.**

 **Tfranco9: I'm glad you're enjoying this my friend. As for Dany and Lloyd? I don't know he's a loyal man to the crown and if he married Dany that's a rebellion waiting to happen or they both kill each other in their marriage bed lol.**

 **Bael92: Well then I'm glad you enjoye this and my heart ached writing that part with Jon, we shall see what happens if they do meet again. War is ugly business and who knows my friend who knows.**

 **Kyuubi123: My new favorite friend! Haha well don't you worry about Cersei she will have her own light heh. Also once more thanks for the assistance and once you're done with the chapters up to this one we can be caught up lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rami**

The Iron born charged at the walls the spikes on the ground would pay off now setting up latters now would be momentous task, worse off with men dropping boulders form on high. Rami however focused more on the lumbering siege engine making its way to his gate. If the Ram broke through the door, the gods help them they didn't have the numbers to fight off that many. Turning his small voice that would normally be drowned out was heard by his master at arms Rodrik.

"Pitch! Get pitch to the wall!" Rami yelled and Rodrik grinned no doubt proud of Rami at this moment.

"Ptich! Lads! Get it to the walls!" yelled Rodrik his battlefield voice rang loud and clear.

Ptich! Come on, come on get it to the walls!" some levies yelled and up the ramp that had been set rolled up the barrels.

"Come on come on come on damn it set it up!" yelled Rodrik barking orders and waving his sword around. While the levies set up the pitch Lloyd looked to the sergeant at arms ordering the archers.

"Come on defend your lord and families! KNOCK ARROWS!" yelled the sergeant. The archers loaded arrows and lifted their bows in the air.

"DRAW!" bow strings pulled back taught as the advancing force came at them. Waiting for just the right moment the sergeant yelled the order to unleash the death from above.

"LOOSE!" the archer let go with a dull 'thwang' as arrows soared through the sky, even still Rami wasn't sure he was used to it. The arrows pierced boiled leather and mail, yells of dying men reached as the Iron Born where cut down on the advance. The archers then began launching at will.

"Stand back my lord, don't want you catching a stray arrow" Rodrik said and Rami stepped back nodding. The Iron born reached the walls and the pikes served their purpose they couldn't really set ladders up.

"Stones! Drop the stones!" Rodrik yelled and the men roared in approval. Next to the archers the levies grabbed stones and began flinging them down at the Iron born. With more men some held shields as they began digging and trying to take the spikes out of the ground. His uncle  
Tyrion came to him once more gasping.

"Rami retreat to the keep, we have to keep you safe" Tyrion said.

"My place is here uncle" Rami said his face grim and determined.

"Your place is to live so these men have something to fight for" Tyrion tried again.

"Uncle" Rami tried but Rodrik interrupted.

"The men are inspired you stood tall your ordered them and they listened. Go my lord I will handle the defense" Rodrik said.

"Come on Rami your place is where you can be safe" Tryon said, and Rami frowned but nodded.

"Okay" he said and followed his uncle through the yard.

 **Bronn**

These cunts where really, really trying to kill the Stark boys. Where there any other men at the walls Bronn might have considered opening the gates for them for some gold. Then again he was employed to a Lannister and everyone knows what they say about the Lannister. Tywin Lannister shits gold, and Bronn would be inclined to wipe the man's ass himself. The reavers where taking the pikes from the ground but it cost them more men to stones and arrows. Glancing to the side Bronn sighed ladders had made contact to the wall. Sword drawn he made his way over the battlements to the right side towards the gate where the ladders made contact. Two levies too young and looked like they never even seen a womans teats that weren't their mothers tried to push the ladders off.

"Get away from there you fucking idiots!" Bronn tried only for the one that turned to him to get an arrow to the neck. The other one through the eye falling off the battlements screaming bloody murder.

"Fucking hell, here they come lads! Kill the fucks and I might buy you all a drink!" Bronn yelled and the men at arms roared in approval. The iron born made it up the ladder and the first bastard that face Bronn took his boot the chest flinging him off the lader and he heard the sound of him being impaled on a spike. _Bugger probably had it coming_ Bronn thought as he turned right and parried axe swipes only to stab his attacker through the heart and knock him aside another Iron born with rotten teeth tried to cleave Bronns skull. For his troubles Bronn parried his clumsy overhead axe and spit in his eyes staggered he cut his throat open and pushed him on another climbing man knocking all the climbers off the ladder. Planting a firm boot on the ladder he pushed it off. It wasn't much he knew but it would be enough for them to lose more men trying to put it back up. He turned on a dime and parried a sword strike to his mid-section and then exchanged blows with the probably high born cunt in plate armor. He was definitely better than the ones he has killed good technique and even fought with none of this 'honor' the southern knights he has fought in the past did. So when he tried to take Bronn's head Bronn kicked him in his balls and then pushed his helm back and passed by him sliding his sword across his neck and pushing him into Winterfells court yard. The bugger had been goo but Bronn was better.

He killed more of the reavers that set up more ladders, the stone throwers where becoming less instead fighting the invaders. Bronn could only curse and killed more of the climbers they weren't doing too hot and the pitch they had gotten was going un used. Getting an idea Bronn grinned and gathered some men.

"Come on grab the fucking pitch! We're going to make them eat it!" the levies yelled and did as told the strongest of them lifting the pitch over shoulder and putting them on the wall. Taking his curved knife he stabbed the holes on the barrel pitch leaking out grabbing a torch he lit the barrel then with the bottom of a spear a Levy pushed it off. Bronn was satisfied as the barrel on fire hit a man breaking and splattered a clumped up group of reavers in flaming pitch. They screamed and their own men killed them to keep the flames from spreading.

"Come on burn the fuckers!" Bronn yelled and the Levies began repeating the process. By the time he was done with this he was expecting plenty of gold and a fucking Keep. The ment at arms seeing the plan made it a priority to defend the levies as they dropped pitch, wiping a hand over his mouth Bronn returned to doing what he did best, killing people.

 **Rodrik**

The battering Ram was close, too bloody close he had been in his fair share of sieges in the Ninepenny war. He had followed Lord Rickard Stark into war, what men did not tale was that back then Lord Rickard had his own wild streak and had set out in the guise of a sellsword and fought with the Baratheons to end the dreaded Maelys Blackfyre and the band of nine that had brokered to take Westeros. Now he was in another bloody siege this time the home of liege and Lord and he would be damned if he let the reavers take it. Torches by the pitch the archers lit them and fired at will Rodrik sword bloodied killed another man trying to bring him down thinking himself young he would kill the old man on the wall. Rodrik however did not become master at arms of Winterfell by name he did so by merit. So with another swing of his sword he took he took the head of another reaver. Then his friend tried to avenge him screaming his name and only ended up choking in Rodrik's steel. Overlooking the battlements the stones where slicked with blood and they had suffered losses that kept mounting. Looking across to the gate he saw the battering ram but mere two hundred yards from the gates.

"Come on arrows! To the ram light the fuckers up!" yelled Rodrik. The archers lit their arrows and fired on the canopy of the ram. Rodrik shouldered a man off the battlements and slaughtered another spilling his innards intot he stones. Screaming bloody murder Rodrik silenced the poord sod by stabbing him through the heart. Making his way near the gate he ordered more of the men to concentrate on the ram. Turning to the levies below he bellowed out to rally them.

"Northerners! This is your home! Your lands, these reavers have come while our brothers march to do their duty! Your homes have been plundered your women raped and your coin stolen! Now these cowards who attack when there are none to stop them are at our doors!" Pointing his sword at the army of reavers, Rodrik continued his speech.

"Fight! For your homes fight your mothers, your sons, daughters and, wives! Kill the enemies at our doors and send them back to their islands! Send them back so they can cower behind THEIR walls for when our brothers return north we will bring down winter on these craven whroesons!" the levies filled with courage from Rodrik yelled spears in the air and charged the battlements. The untrained men where louder than they were skilled and instantly they began taking losses but the added numbers and outnumbered reavers on the wall where beaten back many of them flung onto the spikes on the walls. _If Lord Eddard could right now see his son lead_ Rodrik thought privately before returning to engage the reavers.

 **Victarion**

The battle was dragging he had taken the night approach to lower the enemie's chance to read their numbers. The defenders didn't crack however, and when he had seen the old man on the gates one of his archers had found he could hit the old man in the back. Victarion swiftly took his head, killing a man like that from behind would be a waste and dishonorable. He would die with steel in his hand if the drowned god favored him in battle against him. With dull thuds four more arrows bounced harmlessly off his plate and Vicatarion didn't so much as flinch at the arrows nor his horse as the armor covered it. looking at the ram the arrows on the canopy where multiplying and the fire while it hadn't caught yet it was only a matter of time.

"Focus on the archers! Keep them from firing on the ram!" he ordered and no one dared question him and soon the archers on the wall where forced back as Victarion's archers picked them off the walls. Finally the ram reached the gates and he trotted just slightly behind it.

"Break the gates down! Plunder and women lay cowering for you just on the other side! The blood is split the Iron prince paid now take what is yours!" Victarion said and the men all roared with glee and greed.

"HEAVE!" the ram began pounding on the gate over and over the Iron tip smashed against the gate in rhythm looking back he motioned with his arm and on the lines from the archers range drums began pounding in rhythm and the Ram followed it soon.

"HEAVE!" the man in charge of the ram was a grandson from the elderly Erik Anvil-Breaker. Urek Ironmaker with breast plate and a helm with a Hammer breaking an Anvil on it eagerly commanded the men. His grandfather was a good man and a legend in his own right. Victarion respected the man who commanded with honor and brought fear to the Greenlanders. Looking up his eyes narrowed behind his helm as he watched some man in mail talk to the old man. Something was agreed on and the spearmen on the walls lessened and then the drown god reached even so far from the sea to give him a warning.

"Captian!" one of his men came to him a son from house Blacktyde Maeron if Victarion cared to remembered.

"They are dopping pitch barrel at us on fire! They kept burning our men we had to kill some of our own to keep the flames from spreading" he gasped tired.

"Damn them theyre going to burn the ram!" Victarion trotted back and ordered his archers around him.

"Come on around me archers! Line up! Come on line up damn you!" he ordered his archers forming a line. With his gauntlet arm out stretched he pointed to the gate above where the spearmen where gathering pitch barrels.

"They will try to drop pitch on ram! When they show their barrels kill them!" Vicarion ordered simply. Men guarding the gates taking a knee one of them took an arrow to the throat and Victarion frowned.

"Shields! Come on guard the archers! Infront of them!" the men with rectangular shields moved and knelt before the archers guarding them.

"HEAVE!" eyes on the battlements Victarion watched for the pitch, just after another banging on the gate the pitch barrels came to view and the men attending them.

"There kill the bastards!" on order the archers took aim and the arrows flew past Vicatrion the first few missed then two hit the pitch but two found their marks the defenders scrambled and Victarion ordered another volley and luck was on their side as the night sky light up a lit pitch barrel was about to be hurl when an arrow found a man that fell on it bringing him with it and a fire quickly spread luckly the dark man and the old man escaped the blaze as the gatehre pitch exploded and Victarion had to calm his horse as the defenders scattered. And the flames spread. His men yelled and their moral boosted up making the Iron Captain grin under his helmet this battle wasn't over anytime soon.

"Uerk! The gate come on!" Victarion was growing hungry for battle, his axe craved blood and he wanted to face that huge man and the Ironmaker grinned when the next few bangs brought a cracking sounds.

"Soon Catpain soon!" the man said and Victarion merely nodded. The walls where in disarray after that failed tactic and the ram was almost through. Trotting back he looked to the battlements to look for his opponent but could seem to find him.

"HEAVE!" the wood splintered again and then after more pounding a breach was made small but enough for a man to turn on his side and slip through.

"Move the ram! Break a bigger fucking hole! Now through the breach!" Order Victatarion and his men yelled going through the breached door.

 **Rami**

Rami paled he was with Jojen Meera and holding a spear Osha, who had been let to fight after she told thems he would not die or be raped by some Iron fucker. Rami had allowed her such and she had been his constant shadow inside the keep along with Rickon. His little brother scared was holding unto him and Rami fearing things. One of the levies had come blood covered and shaking saying breach had been made on the doors and the Iron Born where getting inside.

"Rami, the tide is here if we do not leave we shall be swallowed whole" Rami watched the levy looked freaful at the thought of Rami abandoning them.

"No! I won't abanon my people! We will fight" Rami said and the levy looked hopeful and nodded eagerly.

"I will tell the men my lord! We will fight until our deaths!" Rami nodded firmly and the man left.

"Have you no sense of urgency Jojen!" Rami said loudly even making Meera jump a little.

"Aye that is why we must leave" Jojen replied calm as the sea in summer. Shaggydog and Summer looked up from their resting. They were in first keep and the southron gate was now breached, Rami was groing angrier and more desperate the defense of the castle was failing their numbers would not last and he feared his men would break.

"Bran we have to move, we won't survivce the tide, we must leave your destiny" Jojen was interrupted again by Bran.

"What destiny! You speak of me saving everyone from some enemy of man, but I can't even save my people! You should have gone to Lloyd!" Rami said bitter.

"He knows how to fight, he knows how to lead men he would have beaten back the Iron Born" Rami said feeling tears sting at his eyes and he quickly rubbed them away.

"Your brother has his own part to play, but yours is north Rami, the three eyed raven will help you" Rami gritted his teeth, he was scared and he didn't want to fail his people. So with that in mind he stood and began walkng to the court yard.

"Rami!" Meera called but Rami merely stopped.

"I can't leave them, they need me" Rami said and swallowed his fear and went to the court yard. The raiders where unrelenting they didn't stop the charge and it was hours into the night now. When he went out of his solar, he found the smallfolk huddled together with their children and eldery with what meager processions they could gather.

"my lord" they looked on to him with fear and hope in their eyes, and Rami felt an overwhelming pressure on his shoulders, pursing lips he held his head high and offered them comfort.

"Please be breave we are the blood of the first men, ours is the toughest who bent not to the Andals and the Targaryen's only held us by dragons. We are wolves and we shall survive the winter while our enemy dies in our fields" Rami said and walked on as the smallfolk gave him praise and asked the gods to protect him. Osha was behind him as she followed she spoke to him with a voice he could not read.

"What will you m'lord the attackers at your wall crave blood and will spare no one" she spoke caring not who heard her. Rami for what he hope was worth something did not weaver in his reply.

"Aye but they will find no people to rape or muder" he spoke and Osha looked to him with a raised brow.

"So you will run? That is good your too young to die here little lord" she said this time with some kind of affection Rami found almost foreign for a woman who was more or less his prisoner still.

"I want to save my people and this Iron Born will not stop until they are dead and he has me" Rami said and he had briefly entertained the thought of giving himself over to spare his people. That however was a fool's errand these marauders wanted plunder gold and women. Rami had seen so many girls cower in fear no doubt they had seen what happened to women when the Iron Born got their hands on them. He would allow that not. On the court yard he found the back ranks resting bloodied and batter men at arms tried their best to keep the levies from breaking. Rami taking a deep breath yelled over the sounds of dying men and clash of steel.

"MEN!" Rami yelled and the men turned to their lord a bit confused at seeing him.

"My lord! We have been breached you should return inside" a levy of all said he was seasoned greying hair and he held his spear with shaking hands.

"I am afraid!" Rami continued regardless.

"I am very afraid, but not of the enemy, I am afraid I cannot protect you I am afraid that  
I can't join you on the battlement because I can't hold a sword like my brothers" Rami said and the men watched quietly. Rami continued head held high hoping his words reached his men.

"I am afraid of failing everyone that looks on to me today to be their lord! However I know you are afraid as well, for your families and your loved ones, so I will tell you why I stand here with fear but not without courage. My father told me this and I will and shall forever carry this along with the responsibility of guarding my people. A man can only be brave when he is afraid, right now we are all afraid, but I can promise you we are a lot braver than the cowards at our doors!" Rami finished and the men all cheered down the ranks.

"Go! Defend your families, because your courage will safeguard them forever more!" Rami finished and ordred a levy.

"Bring me Ser Rodrik! I have orders for him" the Levy nodded eagerly and left. With another coming to him.

"My Lord! The right wall is lost! A man with plate and a great axe is calling for a Stark, we tried killing him my lord, but the bastard shrugged off our spears and killed his way through the wall to get to you" he gasped.

"Don't worry about me hold your ground your family will be safe I promise you" he turned to Osha.

"Osha! Tell my uncle he should be inside with Maester Luwin, to gather the smallfolk and go to the North Gate we shall evacuate the smallfolk" Osha looked at him for a moment and nodded leaving him. Leaving him Rami was alone for a bit watching the chaos unfold until he got  
Rodrik to come over he was coated in blood and he looked more tired after fighting for so long.

"My Lord! You should be" Rami cut him off.

"Rodrik I'm taking the smallfolk out of here, I need you to buy us time…I, I'm sorry I don't know what else to do" He wanted to apologize because though it killed him he made his choice he was going to leave the garrison to die so he could save the smallfolk. Rodrik nodded firmly and seemed unphased by his order.

"My Lord the gods guard you, save our people I shall hold my post until the last man" he said and turned to the men.

"Men! To me men! Kill these cunts and give no ground!" Rodrik yelled and ran for the battle to kill the Iron Born coming through the gate. Turning Rami left to help organize the escape, if he was right the overwhelming force at the southron gate meant that no scouts would be around the rest of the keep. He prayed the old gods gave him the strength to guide them. He only hoped they wouldn't be pursued further.

 **Victarion**

Victarion had grown tired of waiting for the gate to be fully caved open so he took to the battlements when he hit the left wall the defenders broke before his axe. He slaughtered them by the score and they fled like cowards denying him the fight he desperately wanted. So now a force behind him he cut his way through the men on the court yard of the old keep finding his opponent. A guard with shield and sword came at him and with a mighty swing he shattered the shield to splinters and buried his axe into his opponent's chest. His opponent wheezed and Victarion gave him mercy taking his head, another came at him with his spear and Victarion both gauntlets on his axe parried the steady stabs for his face. Grabbing the shaft of the spear he went forward breaking the spear with his axe. The spearman instead of running won Victarions respect as he pulled a kitchen knife of all things and ran for him. So Victarion jabbed the broken spear into the man's shoulders and he screamed. Before Victarion split his skull with his axe blood spilled and splattered on the kraken on his breast plate. The defenders where now fighting with every ounce a fiber of their being. Victarion hadn't felt so alive in ages, every man was fighting with everything. He lost count of the men he killed that kicked bit and crawled to fight him. He would forever tell the tale of the bastard that tried to bite his grievers after Victarion cut his chest open and he had grabbed one of his legs trying to stop him. A spearman came for him he was young and fiery no doubt inspired to end this bloody siege by killing the commander.

"Come boy! Prove your metal!" Victarion said holding his axe the boy clumsy clearly never have held a spear before tried to stab him but Victarion parried the strikes before he broke the spear and kicked the boy down.

"Die knowing you fought braver than most men I know" Victarion said and the boy fear evident never faltered looked his killer in the eye. _I hope am given a son like this in the future_ Victarion thought. With the way these Northerners fought he was thinking of taking a woman from here as his wife. She would bare him a true son but he would think on that after his enemy was broken and dead. Swinging his axe down his trike went wide as a man barged into his shoulder.

"Run lad come on!" his new attacker said and Victarion turned and smirked with glee, the old man was still alive and kicking and by the gore on his leather and mail. He was doing more than well.

"Old man! Your name! I must have it!" Victarion asked. When he did so he watched one of his men tried to kill the man from behind only for the man to turn push the man forward slashing his back, the old man was good.

"Ser Rodrik Cassel! Master of Arms of Winterfell" he obliged, his eyes showing no fear no fury but concentration and the will of a true warrior.

"I am Victarion Greyjoy! You will be a man worth killing!" Victarion not waiting for more he charged Rodrik and clashed with him. The old man parried Victarions axe and stepped back when he went for his midsection.

"Raah!" another defender tried his luck and Victarion swung up knocking the spear up and before bringing it down on the defenders skull and continued for Rodrik. They clashed blades again and the man got a few clean hits on his breast plate and his helm. Victarion roared in fury and swung down and as he planned Rodrik blocked with his sword and Victraion pulled down hooking Rodrik's sword with his axe he pulled down. Rodrik however was no greenboy to fall for that and slid his sword and threw a punch catching the side of Victarion's helm. Going with the momentum Victarion swung wide and Rodrik ducked under the axe. He went for his grievers trying to get the back of his knee and slike hiss word on it but Victarion stepped back his mail protecting the back of his knee. However Victarion barreled forward and swung his axe exchanging strikes once more before Victarion brought his helm down on Rodrik's face. The old man staggered and Victarion capitalized on the movement and with the steel butt of his axe he hit Rodrik across the face. The old knight thrust his sword and Victraion grunted moving his head aside as the blind stab nearly went through his eye slit he felt his neck got nicked a little on the side. However it was over and Victarions wung his axe down on Rodrik's shoulder and buried it cutting through bone. Sword slipped from his hand and the old knight was on his knee.

"Well fought" Victarion complemented and pulled his axe free and before Rodrik could fall to die gasping for breath Victarion took his head from his shoulders. Kneeling he picked up the head and raised it above his head and yelled in victory his men followed suit in a matter of hours Winterfell would be theirs and Victarion would finally wipe that stain of dishonor that his nephew left by being kept here and House Gryejoy's humiliation.

"What is dead may never die only rise stronger and better!" yelled Victarion.

 **Tyrion**

The smallfolk where gathered they were exiting the Northen Gate as fast as they could and the gambit had paid off. No scouts to have the Iron Born come around to get them. Tyrion was with the Wilding woman Osha trying to find Rami he had been checking for the last of the smallfolk. Into the Godswood he found him with Maester Luwin and the simple stable boy, or ox in Tyrion's opinon Hodor.

"Rami! The court yard will fall any minute we must leave now!" Tyrion said as the last ran to the Galss Garderns.

"Aye let us go" Rami said and turned to Hodor Shaggydog and Summer with him. Just then in burst Iron born five of them and they ran for them.

"Stark boy! You're coming with me!" yelled the lead Iron born with a breast plate and helm.

"Ram…run!" Tyrion said and trotted away as fast as his smaller legs could take him Osha spear raised fought the first raider that got to her while Summer and Shaggydog attacked the others.

"Hodor!" the simpleton said and Tyron to his mounting shame was picked up like a sack under his arm with incredible strength and ran for it. With difficulty he tried turning to see the lead Iron born chase them.

"Faster Hodor!" Rami yelled ahead of them, and they entered the glass gardens and ran for the Norhten Gate. Turning they got cut off by another Iron Born and Hodor let Tyrion down the small man grunting as he fell none too gently on the ground.

"I was going to take you to Victraion but now I'll just take your fucking head!" the Iron Born spat and came at them the reaver at the front tried coming for him but Tyrion saw him get taken down by one of the Direwolves. While Osha showed up behind them no worse for wear. Hodor ran past him with Rami and Tyrion tripped. Falling on his face he turned and the Iron born was on him.

"Die you fucker!" he yelled an Tyrion gritted his teeth almost felt like he was going to piss himelf.

"Hodor!" the fool yelled and his nephew yelled for him as well.

"Uncle!" he sounded griefed and torn. Tyrion only hoped he would be fine by himself.

"RAAAAH!" the Iron Born was cut off as the old master Luwin jumped on his beack and drove a small balde into the man's side. Knocking him off the Iron born angry broke the maesters nose with a single punch. Tyrion despite himself stood up but a swift kick to his side discouraged that. Looking up the wilding woman Osha ran to help him but she wouldn't make it Tyrion fruitlessly turned to his attacker on his side trying to crawl away from him. _Shit way to die_ Tyrion thought and felt bad for the master that got a sword through his heart. He liked Maester Luwin a good partner to read books with and now he was a corpse. Tyrion kept trying to crawl but the Iron born in two strides reached him.

"RAAGH" he was cut off and Tyrionf let blood trickle on his face. From the gaped mouth of the reaver a sword stuck out of his open mouth while the reaver dropped his sword clattering by Tyrion. The blade from his mouth was flat parallel to the ground meaning the attacker was able to slide it between his breast plate and helm gap. Slidng the sword out Tyrion would never believe how happy he was to see Bronn.

"He talked too much" the sellsword said and helped Tyrion up hurrying him along to Rami.

"What happened to the forces at the front?" Tyrion asked holding his side as they made it to the gate Rami looked to Bronn. The sellsword did not mince words.

"They killed the old man, some guy in armor and great axe, took his fucking head. Now the raiders are passing it around" Bronn said and Tryion heard his nephew push down a sob.

"Well let's leave before they finish the job" said Osha and Rami only grunted Meera and Jojen waited for them at the gate. Rami nodded to them and firmly went forward. Rickon eyes red from crying merely followed his brother holding his hand. The party silent and sad marched if it could be called that west to the white knife morning had reached them and looking back only brought the smallfolk misery and finally after being relatively safe, quite a number of them cried as in the distance pillums of smoke could be seen. Winterfell had fallen and Tyrion knew enough abot Iron born to know they were putting the whole castle to the torch. Finding his nephews Rickon had finally gone to bed. Rami by the river was standing with Meera and Jojen Reed.

"Uncle" Rami said voice hollow, something Tyrion wished a young lad like him should never hear.

"Rami…you did what you had to, they died knowing their families would not be subject to the reavers whims. Tyrion tried but his nephew spoke quickly.

"It wasn't enough…it wasn't nearly enough" eyes closed Rami spoke.

"I'm leaving" he said and Tyrion spoke instantly.

"Rami this is not time to just believe in these…visions" he hated acknowledging them. the visions the warg powers Rami had clearly shown.

"Uncle, I understand know I don't have the power to protect my people, but if find the three eyed raven I can find the power to make that right" Rami said and Tyrion as he watched his nephew act like a lord, he remembred something. Rami's name day was a few days ago, something that he had always remembered about his nephews and nieces. However with the bloody mess of being attacked all the time, he was worried about just keeping them alive.

"Rami" his nephew just turned nine, on the year of 299 A.C. sighing Tyrion did not now what to do.

"Rami I can't just let you go I made a promise" Tyrion said and Rami smiled.

"I know uncle, but I will talk with you once we make save our people, we will make for White Harbor on the morrow" he said and left to his tent that some smallfolk donated for him. Tyrion nodded and found himself a place to sleep on the hard ground with rocks and no pillow, a far cry from his soft bed in Winterfell.

"They're gone" Tyrion awoke with a start his head hurt along with his body after sleeping on the ground. Bronn had shaken him away and was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Tyrion said his brain still waking up.

"Your nephew he's gone took with him his wolves and the other two swamp kids, the little one is still here though, crying asking for his brother, the spear woman is with him now" Tyrion closed his eyes and held his head. He should have known, the young rarely listen because he sure as hell didn't listen.

"What now?" Bronn asked standing looking around the people.

"White Harbor, Rami said to go to White Harbor it's the closest thing to a city North of the Neck, we can save these people there and I can try and contact…shit I'll take any Stark at this point" Tyrion sighed. Too much has happened, he just wished this damn war was over.

 **Well alright next chapter ready, the fall of Winterfell I hope I was able to properly portray Victartion he's one of my favorite Greyjoys because how straight he plays things. Still man poor Rami couldn't catch a break, he was screwed over btw, I'm thinking of another game of thrones story while on the mood, so look forward for the first chapter of that being posted soon enough, until then enjoy this chapter and the more to come!**

 **Tfranco9: Ah good someone remembers Dany's dreams, heh as for the red haired man? I can honestly say he isn't Royce, however we shall see, my friend we shall see.**

 **L'etranger0: Ah to hear from you again I'm glad you liked it! Ye's poor Jon had his heart broken I feel bad for him but it had to be done. Yes Lloyd is indeed trying to be his own man even more we shall see how this ends after all. Maybe his decisions will work out for him or maybe not.**


End file.
